La Historia de Arda, The War of The Bocadillos
by Saito-20
Summary: Eru ha creado a los Ainur y los ha mandado a paseo a Arda. Pero como se aburría les dio armas y los espoleó para que guerrearan. Este es un relato de la llegada de los Ainur y su gran batalla de momento.
1. Anulindalë, o algo así

¡Saludos a todos los fanfikeros! El fanfic que tenéis aquí intenta parodiar el Silmarillion, obra del Gran Maestro John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Así que de ahí estan sacados los personajes, básicamente. De momento sólo está lo que correspondería muy aproximadamente al Ainulindalë, desde la creación de los Ainur por Eru, hasta que Melkor va a luchar contra ellos, ya en Arda. Éste es el segundo fanfic que publico en esta web, y todavía tengo poca experiencia, así que disculpad por las posibles y problables, no incorreciones porque incorrecciones seguro que hay a cientos, sino ya aberraciones literarias. Disculpad también si el uso de los signos de puntuación no es del todo correcto.

No recuerdo cuando comencé a escribir esto, creo que a comienzos de año, y todo empezó por simple diversión y ganas de pasar otra vez por el maravilloso corpus mitogénico que es el Silmarillion, pero esta vez de una forma muy distinta, y yéndome de la olla tanto como me apetecía. No tengo pensado seguir muy de cerca el Silmarillion original ni ceñirme a él, simplemente hacer lo que salga. Todo empieza con este primer capítulo, que tiene un tono sobretodo humorístico y bastante absurdo, donde se nos cuenta la creación de los Ainur por un dudosamente responsable Eru, como estos bajan a Arda con el clásico método de la chimenea y allí se aburren hasta que llega Melkor.

El segundo capítulo está ya a medio hacer y prometo publicarlo aquí en poco tiempo. Para quien le guste este "Ainulindalë, o algo así", querría avisarle de que el capítulo 2 tiene un estilo un poco distinto y no me he centrado tanto en el humor absurdo (lo que no significa que haya prescindido de él, ya que mi idea es hacer una parodia modestita). El capítulo 2 podría equipararse a una típica batalla clásica de los manga shonen (los que conozcáis Naruto, probablemente captaréis algún que otro cliché concreto sacado de esa serie). Por cierto, la idea básica para el tercer capítulo ya está pensada también así que con suerte habrá Historia de Arda para rato. Respecto al título general (...Bocadillos), lo he elegido así sobretodo para dejar ver que es en clave de coña, pero eso no quita que los Bocadillos tengan un papel importante en el futuro de Arda...

Que disfrutéis de la lectura.

* * *

AINULINDALË, O ALGO ASÍ 

En El Vacío Ígnoto De La Nada (uséase, Al Principio, con mayúsculas) estaba Eru, El Único. El Que Tenía El Poder Absoluto. Conocido por los Elfos como Ilúvatar; por los Hombres como Dios; por los Enanos como _Gran Barba_; y por los frikis como Tolkien. Tanto era así, que Eru Se Aburrió. Y Eru Decidió Crear a los Ainur, que Lo llamaron _Papi_ en la Lengua Antigua. Los Ainur eran menores que Eru en cuanto a talla (espiritualmente hablando, por supuesto) eran como nubes de gas, pero no exactamente. Podríamos decir que eran _vaporosos_. El más poderoso se llamaba Melkor, y siempre les quitaba el almuerzo a sus hermanos, pero Eru Tenía confianza en que se volvería un poco menos capullo. Los demás eran, más o menos en orden de mayor a menor: Manwë, de color azul; Aulë, de color pardo; Ulmo, de un color azul pero más oscuro (éste era un poco autista); Oromë, que era del color del tronco de un árbol (aunque esto es un poco paradójico en el Vacío Ígnoto De La Nada); Námo, que era de color negro (y estaba un poco ido); Irmo, su hermano, que era de color amarillo oro; y Tulkas, el pequeñín, que era de color rojo y muy vivaracho.

Pero Eru no hizo a los Ainur homosexuales (al menos en principio), lo que viene a significar que no todos eran andróginos. También estaban, en el debido orden: Varda, plateada y rolliza; Yavanna, de color lila... habéis picado, era verde; Nienna, que era de colorverde a topos fucsias y se cuenta que eso contribuyó a su duelo eterno; y unas cuantas más que si hacen algo más adelante, pues ya se describirán y tal. Bien, todo muy condicionado en general. Pero Eru Es Así. Se dice que todos ellos estaban conchabados contra Melkor por envidia, ya que las Aini estaban todas prendadas del carácter de Melkor y a ellos no les hacían mucho caso.

Por desgracia (es decir: por suerte) ocurrió lo que más adelante provocaría una larga serie de batallas apasionadamente sangrientas y que sería la principal causa de mortandad de los Elfos (que entonces sólo se llamaban Primeros Nacidos, aunque irónicamente aún no habían nacido, esto se explicará más abajo). Resultó que un día, Eru Estaba Fumando tranquilamente Su Pipa con la Hierba Divina (+400 a la clarividencia, por lo menos, y si es aspirada directamente a los pulmones se añade un multiplicador; la que los Elfos llamaban _Wooo_, y los Hombres -Segundos Nacidos, ver más abajo y sucesivas aclaraciones- de ninguna manera pues los primeros se la procuraron toda y se agotó, en una historia que tal vez se contará mucho después) y entonces apareció Melkor que iba a decirle a Eru que sus hermanitos habían puesto cola adherente en sus calzoncillos etéreos. Pero de tal forma Eru Se Incorporó que Una China cayó de Su Pipa a algún punto especialmente sensible de la masa gaseosa de Melkor, y he aquí que Melkor profirió un grito atronador de los suyos (por los que era especialmente conocido) y desde entonces fue un poco más cabrón. Aunque esto aún no lo sabían los otros Ainur. Yo, como narrador omnisciente, tengo ciertas licencias. Los Elfos y los Hombres (los Enanos no) han estudiado durante Edades este asunto y jamás han logrado entender cual fue la intención del Único en este acto.

Lo cierto es que los Ainur se pasaban el tiempo puteando a Melkor porque era el más fuerte y el mayor, y éste se veía en un callejón sin salida que no le dejaba otra opción que utilizar la fuerza contra sus hermanos –era la única forma de mantenerlos a raya, cualquiera que haya tenido siete hermanos más pequeños todos aliados contra sí entenderá porqué Melkor _no podía _ser bueno- La cuestión es que siempre se las cargaba, porque era el mayor (Eru Parecía no Darse Cuenta de lo que pasaba y Aparentaba Pillar sólo a Melkor pegando a sus hermanos, pero como de todos es sabido que El Único Es Omnisciente, es evidente que esta actitud encerraba algún propósito más elevado no dado a gente de llano entendimiento como... como cualquier otro que no fuera Eru). Pues bien, tanto es así que Eru se mostró cansado de esta situación y un buen día (hablando en lo que sería la ausencia de Espacio-Tiempo) al llegar a la parte del Vacío Ígnoto De La Nada donde estaban los Ainur, sorprendió a su prole regalándoles instrumentos musicales, para que tocaran algo útil que no formara parte de Melkor. Manwë recibió una zambomba. Ulmo recibió un cuerno. Aulë recibió una batería. Oromë recibió un teclado. Námo recibió un órgano. Irmo recibió una flauta. Tulkas recibió una trompeta. Varda recibió un triángulo. Yavanna recibió un cacharro de esos africanos que suena como la lluvia (es que era un poco manazas y su habilidad no daba para nada más). Nienna no recibió ningún instrumento, pero Eru le regaló un tentetieso (el primer _mathom_ de la Historia de Arda) y Nienna se pasó toda la eternidad llorando por haber recibido una gilipollez semejante. Y así fue que presentóse Eru ante Melkor, y habló por primera vez en tres páginas (bueno, en tres páginas si miras el documento en formato word con letra Arial 12 y interlineado 1.5, contando que la introducción no está), y estas fueron las palabras de El Único:

-A ti, Melkor, fruto de Mi Pensamiento, no te Doy ningún instrumento pues tu sola voz ya es bastante potente y se te oye desde lejos.

Y entonces Melkor respondió:

-Pues eres un Hijo Puta.

Y así fue que Eru Habló por segunda vez en tres páginas:

-¡Ah! –Y esto fue una Exclamación, no como las que se hacen hoy en día- Hijo Mío, levanta la voz contra Mi, haz lo que crees que te place, da rienda suelta a tu cuerpo y tu mente. Pero no olvides que en origen vienes de Mi y que Te Creé como Creé a tus hermanos, y que todos los vientos que levantéis contra Mi, que todas las mareas que provoquéis para anegar el pasado en un sumidero de olvido, que todas las candelas que encendáis para apagar el vacío que podáis llevar en vuestro corazón en cada momento, al final no seran sino piezas de lo que He Conformado según Mis Designios.

Melkor quedó un poco abatido por esta respuesta. Pensaba que Eru Le Tomaba el pelo.

-Oye, _Papi_, todo eso me parece muy bien, pero por lo menos de momento me importa una mierda porque sencillamente yo mismo tengo la impresión de poseer libre albedrío, quiero decir que mis acciones traen consecuencias imprevisibles al menos en apariencia, y eso también...

Y así fue que Eru Habló por tercera vez en tres páginas:

-Oye, oye, oye... espera, a ver, explícame qué es eso del libre albedrío. Yo nunca Hablé de "libre albedrío". A ver si Me Explico... Ejem... –Y esto fue un Ejem, no como los que se hacen hoy en día- A lo largo de tu existencia, comprobarás, como tus hermanos, que las cosas, los sucesos, no se mueven nunca según los designios de uno mismo, salvo Los Míos. Comprobarás, como tus hermanos lo harán, que el destino no puede moldearse al antojo de uno sólo, salvo Del Mío.

-¿Por qué yo no tengo ningún instrumento?

Eru Puso Los Ojos en blanco, y así fue que Habló por cuarta vez en tres páginas, y en lo sucesivo Continuó Hablando varias veces más, pero a partir de aquí no seran señaladas pues suponemos que como los datos que aporta el narrador son relativos a la historia narrada para ser leída o comprendida por una persona ajena a ella, son superfluos si por un uso excesivo se ralentiza dicha narración y se hace pesada.

-¿Quieres un instrumento?

-Claro.

-¿Acaso me lo has pedido?

-Hmm... bueno, no. ¡Pero no entiendo por que les has dado uno a cada uno de mis hermanos y yo no he recibido nada!

-Envidias a tus hermanos ¿No es así¿Querrías ser uno de ellos?

-¡No! Son más estúpidos y más débiles que yo.

-Tu eres en verdad el más poderoso de entre tus hermanos. No obstante, les envidias. Y aún siendo tus hermanos, tu no eres capaz de verte a tí mismo reflejado en cada uno de ellos.

-Eso es porque no son mis iguales, aunque tal vez sean mis hermanos. Además, no es que les envidie, es que no entiendo tu favoritismo.

-Yo No Muestro favoritismo.

-Porque para tí somos sólo piezas en tu maldito juego.

-Tú mismo estás jugando ahora mismo, aunque no te das cuenta. Ahora silencio. SILENCIO.

Y el silencio se hizo. Los demás Ainur, que habían estado trasteando con los instrumentos, dejaron de utilizarlos.

-Ahora venid Conmigo, acompañadMe y Os Mostraré la Llama Imperecedera.

Los Ainur, Melkor incluido, siguieron a Eru astralmente hasta una sala (hablando en términos de Vacío Atemporal). En el centro había una superficie llana y ancha de color azul marino. A Ulmo le pareció muy bonita, y dijo:

-Esta superficie azul me recuerda a algo, pero es más como si lo hubiera soñado.

-¡Sí! A mi me pasa lo mismo –dijo Vána (una Ainë que había por ahi)- Bueno, en este caso no, pero a veces pienso que revivo cosas que ya he soñado, sobretodo con olores. ¡Melkor dice que cuando dormimos viene el Ainu Oscuro y nos mete mentiras en los sueños! Pero tu me protegerás del Ainu malo ¿Verdad, Melkor? –Vána se agarró del brazo de Melkor deliberadamente, como quien no quiere la cosa. Bueno, no es que le agarrara. Fue como si una nube envolviera un cacho de otra irrumpiendo por detrás y atravesándola.

-Es curioso... –continuó Vána- Esta misma escena... es como si la hubiera soñado... sólo que el brazo de Melkor era... hmm... –Vána pensó un instante, intentando recordar y dejando un vacío de expectación en medio del Vacío- ¿Sólido?

Entonces todos los Ainur se sorprendieron y miraron a Vána consternados.

-¡Yo también he soñado que era sólida, y tenía cara, y ojos, y brazos y piernas, y podía tocarme a mi misma! –exclamó Varda.

-¡Hey, yo soñé eso! –saltó Manwë.

-¿También has soñado que eras sólido? –preguntó Oromë.

-Errr... No. He soñado en Varda tocándose.

-Ah.

En aquél instante, La Mano del Ser Cósmico Eru Se Levantó. Y El Ser Cósmico Eru Pronunció Estas Palabras:

-Callad y Atended, coño.

Y todos se Callaron.

-Oye Melkor. ¿Qué leches es eso de que el Ainu Oscuro les mete sueños chungos cuando duermen? –Preguntó Eru.

-¿No eras omnisapiente?

-Sí... –Eru Puso Los Ojos en blanco- Bueno, no importa. Oídme, lo que dice Melkor es mentira ¿De acuerdo? Esos sueños provienen de Mi. Ahora escuchad atentamente, porque esto os interesa. No os Revelaré cosas que exceden de vuestra limitación natural, ya que si las escuchárais tal vez enloquecerías e incluso podríais dejar de ser. –Hubo un breve silencio, probablemente para crear expectación, aunque ¿Quién sabe los verdaderos propósitos de El Único?- Como todos sabéis, Yo os Creé. Y cuando os Creé, Deposité en cada uno Una Parte de Mí Mismo. Yo Soy Omnipotente y Omnisapiente. A Mi Me Es Revelado todo lo que ha ocurrido, todo lo que ocurre, todo lo que ocurrirá hasta el fin, ya que las cosas suceden según Mi Voluntad. ¿Entendéis, pues, lo que Estoy Diciéndoos? –Los Ainur Lo miraban absortos en un estado de alucinación parcial, incapaces de hacer otra cosa que dejar resonar dulcemente y con interés las palabras que Eru Pronunciaba con Su Voz Divina, que era como una música perfecta. Si en el fondo Le adoraban. Eru Se Hizo eco de la audiencia, y Continuó.

-La Parte de Mi que cada uno de vosotros tiene en vuestro interior también contiene Parte de Mi Sabiduría Infinita. Contiene Parte de Mi Visión Completa y Profunda de todo. Así pues, os Revelo que lo que creéis que son sueños, en realidad son visiones de vuestra existencia que aún no habéis tenido la oportunidad de vivir, pues proceden de lo que todavía está por venir. De todas formas, estos conocimientos no se os presentan de forma clara, pues son aislados e inconexos y no podéis establecer una auténtica conexión entre el ahora y el después. Pero de esta forma os He Mostrado Parte de Mi Obra, en la cual cada uno de vosotros tomará parte de distinta forma.

-Hey, eso significa que mi visión se hará real... –Murmuró Manwë.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Un momento –dijo Melkor- Veamos, yo también he tenido sueños. ¿Estos sueños son visiones del futuro?

-Sí, si los has tenido sin buscarlos. –Respondió Eru.

-Entonces. -prosiguió Melkor- ¿Lo que veo en estos sueños proféticos se cumplirá lo quiera o no? Quiero decir que, si tengo un sueño profético que no me gusta, ya sabré que va a pasarme eso. Por lo tanto, a partir de ese momento haré lo lógico, es decir, todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar llegar hasta esa situación. ¿Aun así se cumpliría¿Aunque me aparte del camino que lleva a su cumplimiento¿Acaso todo nuestro destino está ya dictado de antemano?

-Te repito lo que ya He Dicho. Soy Omnipotente y Omnisapiente, esas visiones o sueños proceden de Partes inconexas de Mi, de modo que no podéis captarlas en toda su amplitud, y por lo tanto sois incapaces de comprenderlas del todo. Yo Soy El Origen y El Final, Melkor. Yo Soy El Todo y La Nada. Yo Soy La Alfa y La Omega...

-¿Lo qué?

-Nada, olvídalo... Ejem... ¿Supones que tu voluntad no forma Parte de Mi¿Que eres ajeno a Mi sólo por el mero hecho de poder mirarMe tal y como Me Presento ahora ante vosotros? Piensa que eres Parte de una Obra Superior, y como tal, encajas de una forma determinada en las redes del destino. En cuanto a tu pregunta. No la Responderé. Por lo menos, no claramente, pues tendrías que ser completamente Yo para comprender la Respuesta Verdadera. Baste decir que no debéis suponer que vuestra forma de percibir las cosas, vuestras voluntades, vuestros deseos, vuestros temores... son equiparables a Los Míos. No lo son en ningún sentido, por lo tanto no debéis intentar comprenderMe. Lo intentaríais en vano...

Melkor musitó:

-Vaya... debo haber dado en el clavo...

Después comenzó a cavilar, y acabó por no saber qué más decir.

* * *

Pasó un absurdo rato, durante el cual lo único destacable fue que Irmo estuvo deseando tener una nariz material para hurgársela. Al cabo, entró un ente brillante y, llamémosle elegante, con una tarjetita colgada de la camisa que ponía escrito "Llama Imperecedera". Eru le dio un apretón de manos y se dirigió hacia la prole de Ainur. 

-Escuchad, Mis pequeños. Os presento al señor Imperecedera, que ha venido especialmente para la ocasión.

-Podéis llamarme Llama –Dijo el ente interplanar- Eru me ha invocado para que os ayude con el asuntillo de cruzar del plano etéreo al plano terrenal. Pues ese es mi trabajo.

-Ese es su trabajo –Añadió Eru.

-Bueno, os cuento como funciona. Yo os doy un pequeño trozo de papel, uno a cada uno ¿De acuerdo? –El señor Imperecedera sacó del bolsillo una tira de tickets- Ahora necesito un voluntario para que veáis como se hace.

Melkor pidió palabra, levantando un brazo-nube-de-gas torpemente, lo bajó enseguida al sentir repentinamente que ese acto era innecesariamente infantil y dijo:

-¿Esto para qué es¿Dónde has dicho que tenemos que cruzar?

-Váis a un lugar donde existen el espacio y el tiempo, -respondió Eru- Pensaba que os había quedado claro. Lo de ser sólidos y todo eso...

-¡Ah, sí, lo de la existencia! –saltó Oromë.

-Bueno, aquí también existís... sólo que allí, por regla general, no Me tendréis a Mí... en la medida en que eso es posible. Hablo en llano para no Complicar demasiado la explicación. Espero que lo entendáis. Váis a un lugar donde puede primar vuestra voluntad en forma de actos.

-Uh... ¿No estarás tú? –Preguntó Melkor- Quieres decir que... ¿_no influirás_?

-Digamos que a vosotros os parecerá que no. ¿Por qué, no te parece bien?

-No, no. Digo... Sí. No, si no es por nada. Sí, si a mi... uhm... no lo había pensado... –Y acto seguido, Melkor profirió un indeciso y poco practicado "Muahahá".

Imperecedera carraspeó.

-Veamos¿quién se ofrece voluntario?

-¡Yo mismo! -dijo Manwë, animado.

Melkor le puso una vapor-mano en el hombro-gas, apartándolo (¿Un soplido hubiera hecho el mismo efecto?). Obviamente quería ser el primero en reconocer el terreno.

Manwë se apartó, pero dirijió una mirada airada a Melkor.

-Muy bien, no temas ahora –el Sr. Imperecedera le dio un ticket a Melkor y le señaló una chimenea que había en un rincón (curioso que ni el propio narrador hubiera reparado en ella cuando describió la habitación de pasada)- Mira, Hijo de Eru, tira este papel a la chimenea; cuando lo hagas se encenderá un fuego de colores. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es saltar dentro y el fuego te consumirá en este plano, así pasarás al plano terrenal.

-Eso parece doloroso.

-Lo es. El ticket ya describe las condiciones del viaje interplanar, y el lugar de partida y el de llegada, sólo procura no pasar de 120 (risas).

Melkor lanzó el ticket a la chimenea y sencillamente saltó dentro. Entonces sintió como su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura, súbitamente. Eso le dolió. También sintió como su volumen molar aumentaba con la temperatura. Y eso fue también doloroso. Curiosamente, desintegrarse no le produjo ningún dolor. Simplemente desapareció de allí. Lo irónico es que el mayor dolor lo sintió cuando se reintegró en el plano terrenal. No es agradable sentir como tus propios átomos se van formando forzadamente por medio de fusión nuclear y se van enlazando unos con otros, especialmente cuando se enlazan covalentemente, además Melkor acabó muy cansado. Nunca había estado cansado. Pero esta vez lo estaba, porque si bien la energía que se requiere para hacer el viaje interplanar en sí no es demasiada, la energía requerida para reintegrarse a partir de un montón de atómos desordenados es enorme, y no queda suficiente para restablecer la del cuerpo reintegrado. Melkor maldijo para sus adentros, como tantos otros lo han hecho en varios rincones del multiverso, el segundo principio de la termodinámica. La siguiente reacción inmediata fue observar la solidez de su cuerpo. Ahora ya era humanoide. Así sucesivamente fue tomando reacciones inmediatas una detrás de otra. La siguiente fue huir de ahí por patas. La siguiente fue volar en vez de perder el tiempo corriendo, pues iba mucho más rápido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el no-espacio-tiempo (ver Vacío Ígnoto de la Nada) había un pequeño problema que causó que los Ainur restantes no quisieran entrar en la chimenea. Fundamentalmente habían presenciado como Melkor, el más poderoso de ellos, había desaparecido consumido por unas llamas iridiscentes entre gritos de dolor, gritos afinados, pues Melkor tenía buena voz, pero de dolor al fin y al cabo. 

-¿Qué tal si decidimos no morir? –Dijo Varda.

-Lo secundo –Al unísono en coro el resto de Ainur.

Llama Imperecedera y Eru se echaron una mirada de complicidad. Eru levantó un dedo y de él salió una chispa de colores que se asemejaba bastante a unos fuegos artificiales (sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que un dedo de Eru medía casi una milla). Se hizo un chasquido y hubo silencio. De la comisura de los gas-labios de algunos Ainur colgaba una babilla en estado vapor que parecía indicativo de un estado sincopal de sumisa alelación.

-¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? –dijo el Sr. Imperecedera, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Y con esas palabras, los Ainur llegaron a Arda. Y sintieron exactamente lo mismo que siente un niño cuando le regalan su primer Lego. En ese momento, Eru Sacó una bolsa transparente llena de cosas grises, la Abrió, sacó una pequeña cosa gris de su interior, se la tendió a Llama Imperecedera y le dijo:

-Son sin sal.

* * *

Si hubiéramos hecho un mapa de Arda cuando los Ainur llegaron a ella, lo único destacable que habríamos visto era lo vacío que estaba todo. Y que Melkor no estaba por allí, aunque en el horizonte se veían unas nubes negras de mal rollo. Había solo piedras y agua y aire, no había plantas ni esa clase de cosas. Bueno, en general no había esa clase de cosas que no acostumbran a estar en El Principio, pues son el tipo de cosas que los Ainur deben crear. Al margen de todo, lo primero que pensaron los Ainur en general era que hacía mucho calor, y que ahora tenían capilares sanguíneos que podían llegar a dilatarse demasiado. Aunque un Ainu podía aguantar bastante calor, claro; no por nada eran semidioses. De todas formas no tenían porqué pasar calor sin motivo, así que decidieron buscar una calita y darse un baño en el mar. Por suerte, ellos, al igual que Melkor, también descubrieron que podían volar, así que no tuvieron muchos problemas para encontrar un buen sitio. Manwë volaba más rápido que el resto (porque era el más poderoso de los que allí habían) así que pudo elegir sitio. De hecho, cuando se habían puesto cómodos, Manwë parecía de orgullo henchido y empezó a proclamar que él era el Señor de los Vientos y que construíria una torre más alta que las nubes desde la cual todos sus dominios serían atisbados. 

-Creo que sería más apropiado para tí "El Señor del Aliento de Arda" –dijo Varda de súbito.

-Hmm... sí, me gusta –reconoció Manwë.

Todos rieron en harmonía excepto él, Manwë puso cara de desconcierto y sólo alcanzó a decir:

-¡Eh, realmente habéis practicado esa risa! _Papi _estaría orgulloso. ¡Vamos chicos, vayamos a darnos un baño!

-¿Por qué emplea ese tono? Me da repelús –dijo alguien, los historiadores elfos creen que probablemente fue Tulkas, o Ulmo, o Aulë, u Oromë, o Námo, o Irmo, o tal vez una Ainë. El asunto parece no estar completamente dilucidado pero siguen investigando con énfasis.

Todos se metieron en el agua, aunque a Aulë en principio le dio algo de reparo entrar en el agua, porque decía que el agua era efectiva contra la roca y a él le molaba la roca.

El mar no era un mar como los de ahora, estaba del todo sereno, no había ni el más leve asomo de oleaje. Vána, de quien se diría que nació la misma belleza, se quedó mirando al horizonte, su esbelta figura ondeó por las aguas con los ojos perdidos en la distancia, y se mojó los labios con el agua dulce del mar (sí... entonces aún era dulce), y pronunció estas palabras:

-¡Mirad! Qué belleza de paraje, el Cielo azul sobre nuestras cabezas, la Tierra roja y sólida bajo nuestros pies, y el mar que nos envuelve en una fresca y sensual caricia con sus aguas, como si quisiera fecundarnos de existencia. Una caricia que se extiende hasta el horizonte, de una linealidad perfecta, sin una sola perturbación, como el espíritu del mundo en esta edad virginal, que parece decirnos¡Bienvenidos¡Vivid!

Por alguna razón, ninguno de los Ainur varones estaba mirando al horizonte. Todos se quedaron quietos sin hacer nada, lo que provocó la reacción de un aburrido Tulkas:

-¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? –Tulkas era el típico de quien podrías esperar que te saltara al cuello o se revolcara por el suelo simplemente por diversión.

-Bueno... yo no tengo inconveniente en jugar a algún juego. Una vez lo hayas inventado, claro. –dijo Yavanna.

-Había pensado que podríamos hacer un torneo de artes marciales. –respondió Tulkas.

-¿Un... qué?

-¡Por Eru, que aburrimiento! -Exclamó Ulmo, y empezó a agitar el agua con los brazos. Y vió que el agua se movía y se creaba oleaje que hacía que los demás Ainur se sacudieran al recibir la energía cinética.

-¡Hey, esto de las ondas mola! –dijo, y he aquí que creó el oleaje. Después contrataría a varios Maiar a jornada completa para que lo perpetuaran.

* * *

-Han usado tu nombre en vano. 

-¿Eh¿Qué¿Quién?... ¿Mi Nombre?

-Bah... Déjalo, no tiene importancia.

-Oye, si quieres rebobinamos, que No Me He Enterado.

-No, no, no tiene importancia. Además, tengo que irme. He quedado dentro de cinco minutos para crear un portal dimensional desde el universo DC a Eternia.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, bueno, no todos los trabajos que me encomiendan son de buena reputación, pero de algo tengo que vivir, no puedo estar todo el día en el mismo plano.

-Bueno, aquí siempre serás bien recibido, hasta más ver... ya Te Llamaré.

Y Llama Imperecedera se esfumó.

Eru Se Comunicó entonces con el Vacío Abismo telepáticamente, a la primera no lo cogieron, Lo Volvió A Intentar y se escuchó un gutural _¿Síiiiiiiiii?_

Hola, Soy Eru De Arda¿Cómo va el Midgard?

_Vaa adelantadoo, los hijoos de Borr ya han derrotaado a Ymir..._

Psé...

_Y los ootross tres ya han matadoo a Cronooos_

Tsk...

_¿Y los tuuyoooooos?_

Bueno... estooo... el mundo está creado y... y... hay una o dos guerras en ciernes... sí, de hecho Melkor esta reclutando un ejército de... ¿Balrogs?

_Está bien... pero no vayas demasiaado rápidooo... noo quieero faallos_ .

¿Fallos Yo? Por favor... Soy El Más Perfeccionista De Los Creadores, no te preocupes...

Y cerró la conexión telepática.

-Bueno, Supongo que ahora Tendré que Crear a los Balrogs, sean lo que sean –Dijo Eru.

* * *

Allá en Arda había dos zonas, una, digamos, _normal_ donde había aparecido un pináculo enorme desde el cual Manwë se dedicaba a escupir y mirar como caía el escupitajo hasta que tocaba al suelo mientras el resto de los Ainur se preguntaban qué extraño fenómeno hacía caer agua del cielo; y otra zona en la que se acumulaban nubarrones negros de mal rollo. Bajo esas nubes estaba Melkor, que se había construido una fortaleza negra alta y puntiaguda. En realidad no es que fuera malo, pero sólo le gustaba parecerlo. Y lo parecía bien, por cierto. Él mismo se había dejado greñas, llevaba una cosa que se llamaba cota de malla, y se había hecho unos protectores azules para las piernas que él llamaba _tejanos_. En el instante en que ocurrió esto, Melkor estaba dando retoques aquí y allá con su equipo de construcción (poderes mágicos y algún que otro puñetazo), pensando que ojalá existieran bestias voladoras para que aletearan alrededor de las torres de la fortaleza. El cielo se oscureció más de lo que ya estaba, de hecho se volvió negro, y apareció una luz blanca y brillante ante Melkor. Esa luz dijo: 

-Hola.

-Hola. Molas. ¿Eres un fuego de artificio?

-Uh... no. No exactamente. Soy un mensajero, me llamo Sauron.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Melkor.

-Lo sé, te estaba buscando... Tengo que advertirte de algo importante. No es fácil, pero este mundo te necesita. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer un trabajo vitalicio? Eres el más indicado para ello.

-¿Un trabajo¡Ja! En este mundo no hay nada que hacer.

-Bueno... es normal que estés aburrido y pienses eso estando aquí solo. El resto de Ainur están pululando por Arda pero ellos estan juntos. Incluso han fundado una especie de Reino, aunque por lo visto aún no tiene ni nombre... Pasan el tiempo con diversiones que ellos mismos han inventado. Por eso, como tú eres el único que no hace nada, ha sido pensado para tí un cometido.

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego a hacerlo?

-No te vas a negar.

-¿Ah, no¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque mola, y mucho...

La conversación desembocó en una nueva situación: para resumirla diremos que pasados unos días, Melkor tenía un ejército de Balrogs a su disposición, y como no tenía nada que hacer decidió enviarlos contra los Ainur.

Cuando los Balrogs regresaron a la fortaleza de Melkor, lo hicieron por vía aérea.

-Te has precipitado –Dijo Sauron, que se había quedado como lugarteniente de Melkor de rebote, adoptando una forma corpórea.- Yo de tú hubiera ido en persona y me habría enfrentado a los Ainur directamente.

-Pero... ellos son muchos ¿No? Creo que no puedo con todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que no puedes con todos ellos al mismo tiempo –dijo Sauron socarronamente- Excepto...

-¿Excepto?

-Excepto si te montas en este robot gigante y lo pilotas desde el interior.

-¿Qué¿Qué robot gigante?

-ESTE robot gigante.

-Ah, sí ¡Buena idea, Sauron!

Y Melkor se montó en el robot gigante. El Ainu supervisó los mandos y le gustó la cosa. El robot tenía un cañón Anti-Valar, lásers y gadgets, torpedos de protones, cañón de positrones, revestimiento de mithril, aire acondicionado de serie, e incluso lector de mp3 incorporado, con sonido surround digital...

-Cuando se cree la música, esto será la hostia... ¿Esto estaba en el trastero de mi casa¿Qué coño hacía allí?

-Quizás lo contruyó el científico loco que hay en el sótano.

-Quien sabe... Sauron, encárgate de todo mientras estoy fuera, ya sabes, da de comer a las bestias del pantano y mantén a los Balrogs encendidos.

-¿Debo barrer la fortaleza, milord?

-Por supuesto que NO. Jamás se te ocurra barrer la fortaleza... ¡Me voy, Sauron, emprendo el vuelo con mi _Annihilator_¡Hasta luego!

Y el robot _Annihilator_ emprendió el vuelo hacia el mojón del horizonte, donde estaban los otros Ainur, mientras una risotada encendida de vigor y crueldad de esas tan chulas rasgaba el aire.

-Buena suerte, milord, buena suerte.

* * *

-¿Quién coño se creían que eran esos bichos? –Dijo Tulkas. El pequeño Tulkas había decidido pegar el estirón, pero se excedió un poco, porque ahora era el triple de ancho que el resto de Ainur. Le encantaba el ejercicio físico hasta tal punto que hacía abdominales. Algo que los otros Ainur habían calificado con el sobrenombre de _tortura aberrante_. 

-Podría haberlos aplastado con una sola mano cuando entraron aquí y quemaron el cutis de mi preciosa esposa. ¿Cómo estas Vána, querida?

-No temas Tulkas, mientras te tenga a ti estaré más que bien. Aprecio la misericordia que les tuviste y no los despellejaras aquí mismo, me habrías puesto perdida después.

Vána y Tulkas se habían casado justo después de que Tulkas pegara el estirón. Tas lo cual, Vána mostró un súbito interés por el Ainu rojo. El resto de Ainur varones comenzaron a mirar a Tulkas con ojos de envidia a partir de entonces. Todos excepto Manwë, que estaba literalmente en las nubes y sencillamente le traían sin cuidado los sucesos de abajo.

-No es que les tuviera misericordia, mi amor –contestó Tulkas- Sino que eran ya incapaces de defenderse. Habría sido una afrenta a mi honor si los hubiera atacado aún cuando ya estaban abatidos.

Y por primera vez la palabra Honor resonó en las bóvedas de Arda... sólo era una puntualización.

-Pero si realmente los golpeaste en ese momento, por eso salieron volando...

-No los golpeé cariño... sólo los eché con toda la consideración que merecían. Hay que matizar las cosas...

-Pues yo creo que los mataste.

Justo cuando Vána hubo dicho esto, sonó un teléfono móbil (los fijos no existían, tampoco había líneas telefónicas. En realidad ni siquiera había operadores ni antenas. No, no preguntéis).

-No os preocupéis, es el mío es el mío –aclaró Aulë.

El Ainu descolgó el teléfono.

-¡Hey Manwë! A ver si dejas de tirar sipiajos pedazo de hijodeputa... ¿Qué¿El qué?... tsk... ¿Y si no sabes lo que es de qué coño nos sirve que nos digas que se acerca una cosa volando?... ¡Pues que venga, y ya veremos lo que es!... ¿Y qué coño quieres que te diga?... ¡Que por qué estoy tan cabreado?... Que te den por el culo.

Y colgó.

Tres puntos que casi se podían coger con la mano se extendieron por el aire. De hecho, Tulkas penso en utilizar uno de ellos como saco de boxeo.

Todos otearon el cielo y sí, realmente se podía observar una cosa que se acercaba, y se acercaba, y se acercaba cada vez más. Entonces se oyó un _splotch_. Aulë se llevó una mano al ojo para limpiarse el escupitajo al tiempo que exclamaba: _¡TE ACORDARÁS HIJO DE PERRA!_

Desde luego, Manwë no se aburría por aquél entonces.


	2. De las bat de los Ainur contra Melkor

¡Saludos a todos los que léeis, vais a leer, o habéis leído mi relato sobre la Historia de Arda! Y muchas gracias a todos y todas por haber clicado sobre _La Historia de Arda, The War of The Bocadillos_. Lo primero es lo primero, supongo que corresponde hacer un breve resumen son spoilers, para que sepáis de qué pie calza este capítulo. La verdad es que el título ya lo dice todo. Si os gusta el manga shonen, os sonarán muchos clichés esparcidos por ahí dentro. Todo el capítulo consiste en una batalla, así que por favor, tened paciencia. Se que probablemente es demasiado largo, espero que no se os haga monótono. He intentado que no fuera así, e intenté ir sembrando todo un poco de chistes y bromas. Bien, espero que os guste, pero si os defrauda... lo sentiré mucho. Aunque disfruté escribiéndolo, y eso ya es algo.  
¡Hasta el capítulo 3! (no se cuanto tardará pero tened paciencia, escribo a un ritmo bastante lento). ¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO!

* * *

DE LAS BATALLAS DE LOS AINUR CONTRA MELKOR 

-¡Llegó la hora! –dijo Melkor- ¡Llegó la hora de vengarme por todo lo que me han hecho¡Gracias, destino, por brindarme esta oportunidad!

Y Melkor el Negro aterrizó con el mega-robot _Annihilator_ en tierra baldía junto al mojón de Manwë, la tierra tembló y el cielo se estremeció ante la llegada del Ainu más poderoso. Allí estaban todos los Ainur excepto Ulmo (que estaba haciendo el burro en la playa) y Oromë (se había perdido por las montañas), es decir: Tulkas, Aulë, Irmo y Námo (Manwë estaba, pero en su pináculo, por supuesto). Y allí estaban las Aini; Varda, Yavanna, Nienna, Estë, Vairë, Vána y Nessa (algunas de las cuales son por primera vez nombradas ahora). Todos ellos estaban azorados. Delante suyo había aparecido una criatura que emitía la voz de Melkor y cuya altura era por lo menos treinta veces la de Tulkas.

-Así que era cierto que se acercaba algo... –murmuró Aulë.

-¿Qué ocurre¿No hay nadie aquí capaz de tratar conmigo cara a cara? –exclamó Melkor, bien resguardado dentro del robot.

Los rostros de todos mostraban expresiones preocupadas y temerosas. Excepto el de Námo, que era imperturbable a todo y además no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en toda la historia.

Y excepto el rostro de Tulkas. Su rostro sonreía, con una sonrisa que se ensanchaba y se ensanchaba, porque Tulkas se dio cuenta entonces de que carecía de algo que estaba devorando a los demás en ese momento: el miedo. Tulkas se dio cuenta de que tenían miedo no sólo porque delante suyo hubiera un monstruo gigantesco, sino también por la incertidumbre de lo que iba a ocurrir, porque comprobó que ese sentimiento se manifestaba en él, pero al contrario que a los demás, a él le producía una honda satisfacción. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Sintió que sus glándulas endocrinas estaban segregando varias hormonas al mismo tiempo. Entonces estalló en carcajadas. Temblaba de emoción.

Melkor observó a Tulkas desde las alturas de la cabina de _Annihilator_, que se encontraba en el interior de la cabeza del robot.

-¿Quién eres tú? –dijo Melkor- ¿Acaso un Ainu que no conozco? No importa, yo soy el más poderoso, y os aplastaré aquí mismo.

-Me conoces –dijo Tulkas- Yo soy el Ainu Rojo... en otro tiempo fui pequeño, pero ahora soy mayor que cualquier otro Ainu ¡Yo soy Tulkas, el Ainu que te derrotará, Melkor!

-¿Tulkas¡Wahahá! Aunque hayas aumentado en tamaño y en poder, yo soy mucho mayor. Suplica de rodillas y reconoce que soy el Señor de Arda, y entonces te perdonaré.

Y Melkor accionó los controles de _Annihilator_, y dirigió el puño del robot hacia Tulkas. Se oyó un estruendo terrible y se formó un valle rodeado de varias montañas. En el centro de ese valle estaba el puño del _Annihilator_, y sosteniendo ese puño estaba Tulkas, en pie. El Ainu rojo lanzó la mirada por encima del puño, hacia Melkor. Y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-¡Tulkas el rojo no se arrodilla ante nadie, y mucho menos ante un estúpido resentido que cree que es el mejor¡Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo si no quieres que te llame cobarde!

* * *

Una nube atravesó la cima del mojón de Manwë pero eso no impidió al Ainu lanzar otro escupitajo e intentar divisar el lugar donde caía. Entonces lo vio. Vio un cráter gigantesco en forma de valle, y al robot gigante de Melkor. Su vista era tan buena que incluso distinguió la forma roja que era Tulkas lenvantar el puño del robot sobre sus brazos. Vio como Tulkas lanzaba el puño hacia el otro brazo del robot y saltaba hacia delante. Tal salto dio que la tierra retumbó detrás de él y una nube de polvo se levantó. Incluso Manwë alcanzó a oír el chasquido que produjo el puño de Tulkas contra el pecho del _Annihilator_, pero el robot permaneció erguido. 

-¡No es posible! –exclamó Tulkas, aunque lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Su golpe parecía no haber hecho efecto sobre el _Annihilator_. Sólo apareció una grieta minúscula en la superficie del robot.

-Revestimiento de mithril, jeje. Parece que funciona a la perfección –rió Melkor.

-Debe ser realmente grueso e imbuido con una magia terrible si ha podido resistir un golpe de Tulkas –dijo Vána, cuya cara expresaba incredulidad y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

Tulkas estaba frente al _Annihilator_, sin moverse ni titubear.

-No sabes nada de mí, Tulkas... –dijo Melkor- Ni tú, ni ninguno de vosotros. Ningún otro ha tenido que pasar por las humillaciones por las que me hicisteis pasar. De todas formas, si sólo fuera eso podría perdonaros, por supuesto después de todo sois de mi misma estirpe. Podría llegar a olvidar mi rencor. No obstante, las cosas no son tan sencillas. –Melkor profirió una sonrisa torcida en su cabina de mandos- Debéis saber que yo soy el elegido para dominar Arda. Todos y cada uno de sus reinos. Todas las criaturas que son y serán deben estar sometidas a mi voluntad como Señor de Arda. Debéis entender eso; debéis jurarme lealtad y reconocerme como el Señor de los Ainur.

Un viento ululante sopló y resonó por el valle recién formado, desde los picos hasta la parte mas baja. Un viento que aún no conocía el vuelo de las águilas, ni conocía el beso del Sol y de la Luna, ni el estallido del relámpago... conoció la sombra intentando devorar al mundo. La canción que cantaba el viento llegó hasta los oídos de Varda y creó en su mente imágenes de desesperanza y desamparo. La Ainë dio un paso adelante y se puso a la altura de Tulkas, frente a _Annihilator_.

-No te reconozco como Señor de los Ainur. –Dijo- Tampoco como Señor de Arda. He decidido que yo también voy a luchar contra ti con todas mis fuerzas, pues he sentido que tu voluntad es como un millar de espinas que se clavan en mi corazón, y que Arda morirá si tú triunfas.

-Si no me reconoces, haré que regreses al Vacío, Varda de las Aini –amenazó Melkor con cara impertérrita.

-No me das miedo, Melkor –respondió ella.

-¡Hey, hey! No os precipitéis –exclamó Tulkas de pronto- Me lo estoy pasando de puta madre, Varda. –giró la cabeza hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a los Ainur- No quiero que nadie interfiera ¿Entendido? Voy a deshacerme de este Ainu loco yo sólo. Aunque estuviese en serio peligro no os metáis, me las apañaré. Además, es importante que tengáis en cuenta una cosa: si cualquiera de vosotros se enfrenta a Melkor en esta forma gigantesca y recibe un golpe, caerá derrotado. Yo soy el único que puede aguantar sus golpes gracias al intenso entrenamiento que he hecho. Aquello que llamabais tortura... jeje.

-Tulkas... –gimió Vána.

Pero el Ainu rojo ya había comenzado a andar hacia delante, hacia Melkor, melena ondeando al viento y levantando un musculoso brazo, haciendo el signo universal de todo-va-bien con la mano. Sin ningún arma, totalmente desnudo, sólo con la fuerza pura de sus brazos para doblegar a un coloso que lo superaba de mucho en fuerza y en estatura.

_Annihilator_ y Tulkas estaban frente a frente. Ninguno de los dos se movía, e incluso el viento se detuvo para dar paso a una calma aterradoramente pesada.

-¿Sabes por qué hago todo esto? –le dijo Melkor- ¿Sabes por que me he propuesto tomar el poder de Arda para mí? Porque ése es mi destino.

-Pensaba que temías al destino, Melkor. –respondió Tulkas.

-No cuando es mi aliado... y cuando os derrote, el destino estará en mis manos. Adelante, ven aquí, no me hagas esperar. Estoy ansioso por acabar con esto.

-¡Entonces voy a acabarlo ahora mismo! –Y Tulkas saltó hacia Melkor con tal potencia que levantó otra nube de polvo, propinando un puñetazo en el pecho del robot, en el mismo punto donde había golpeado anteriormente. El robot se tambaleó, pero hizo poco más pues la coraza parecía haber absorbido el golpe. La minúscula grieta que había en la coraza del robot se agrandó de forma apenas perceptible. Melkor aprovechó la distancia para dar un manotazo a Tulkas, que estaba en el aire y su capacidad para esquivar era menor. El Ainu recibió el golpe de lleno y se hundió contra una montaña, derrumbándola y anegando el valle de rocas partidas.

Incluso el mojón de Manwë tembló. Los Ainur que estaban observando el combate volaron para evitar el derrumbe.

* * *

-¡Tulkas! –gritó Vána. 

-Tulkas se va a buscar la derrota si sigue así –dijo Aulë- Cuando haya recibido su merecido nos enfrentaremos todos a Melkor y lo derrotaremos, así de paso le damos una lección a Tulkas.

-Espera Aulë, tal vez sería mejor huir –dijo Vairë- Ahora no estamos todos, y no podemos estar seguros de poder derrotar a Melkor en el extraño estado en el que se encuentra. Yo creo que en Melkor hay algo místico y terrible ahora.

-Pero si huimos, podría ser la derrota para todos –dijo Irmo.

Todos lo miraron, evidentemente necesitaban una explicación. Así que Irmo se la dio.

-Veamos¿No habéis visto el poder que tiene ahora Melkor? Realmente puede derrotarnos a todos así. Tulkas es el más poderoso de los Ainur, excepto quizás Manwë, y resulta que Melkor le está dando una paliza. Además, el Melkor que conocíamos ya era más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros individualmente, aunque no pudiera con todos a la vez. Calculo que todos nosotros, sin contar a Tulkas, podríamos enfrentarnos al Melkor de antes y derrotarlo. Pero ahora es diferente, debemos poner todas las posibilidades a nuestro favor, por eso no podemos huir.

-¿No podemos huir? –preguntó Yavanna –Aquí no podemos hacer nada. Necesitamos al resto de los Ainur.

-No podemos huir, y la razón es evidente –contestó Irmo- Antes Tulkas ha dicho una cosa: "si cualquiera de vosotros se enfrenta a Melkor en esta forma gigantesca y recibe un golpe, caerá derrotado" Y viendo la potencia de sus golpes, tenía razón. Tulkas es el único que puede soportar los golpes de Melkor, por eso no podemos permitirnos que caiga derrotado. Además, aunque sólo sea un poco, parece que ha logrado quebrar la armadura de Melkor. Tulkas es la pieza principal en este juego, y si huimos, la perderemos. Si perdemos a Tulkas ahora, cualquier posibilidad de derrotar a Melkor se esfumará. Sólo hay una esperanza: hay que llamar a Ulmo, a Manwë y a Oromë vía móvil y decirles que vengan inmediatamente. Sus poderes son muy grandes, por lo que su presencia aquí es vital. Una vez que estemos todos aquí, podremos pasar a la acción con alguna esperanza de éxito. Es problemático, preferiría estar recostado escuchando el suave rumor del viento, pero supongo que no hay más remedio que utilizar nuestros poderes.

-Pero aún así, Tulkas ha dicho que no nos entrometamos... –dijo Vána.

-Es evidente que Tulkas no podrá derrotar él sólo a Melkor, se ha dejado llevar por la pasión y está siendo demasiado temerario, a este paso no va a durar mucho tiempo pero es lo mejor que tenemos, debemos darnos prisa –dijo Irmo.

-Pero... –Vána quería confiar en la victoria de Tulkas, quería creer en él. Pero en el fondo sabía que Irmo tenía razón, y no quería perder a su Ainu, así que no replicó.

-¡Hagamos lo que dice Irmo! –exclamó Varda- Melkor no puede dominar Arda, debemos impedirlo a toda costa. Creo que el plan de Irmo es el que nos brinda más posibilidades de victoria.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Irmo –dijo Aulë- ¡Y ese idiota de Manwë debería haber bajado ya de su torre de mierda¿A qué cojones está esperando?

-Llámalo, Aulë –dijo Irmo- Y tú, Ëste, llama a Oromë. Mientras, yo avisaré a Ulmo.

Los tres sacaron los teléfonos móviles, con los que se comunicaban entre ellos.

* * *

La polvareda se iba depositando sobre las rocas desnudas, y Melkor se regocijaba en su terrible poder. 

-Uno menos... tanta charla para durar tan poco –dijo el Ainu Negro- Aah... sería una pena tener que acabar con todos...

-¡No cantes victoria todavía! –exclamó una voz.

De entre las ruinas de la montaña se levantó una figura de color rojo intenso. Era Tulkas, evidentemente. Aunque parecía que el impacto lo había dejado un poco magullado.

-Tsk... qué frase más manida –dijo Melkor- Tus ataques no son bastante potentes para dañarme, apenas has conseguido hacer una pequeña hendidura en la parte exterior del revestimiento de mithril.

-Tal vez no haya hecho mucho efecto, pero he conseguido hacer la abertura más grande, Melkor. Si recibe muchos más golpes así, al final acabará cediendo.

Melkor abrió mucho los ojos, su boca se torció en una mueca de incredulidad.

-¡WAHAHAHAHA¡Ainu loco¡Ainu gilipollas¡Si con dos golpes apenas has logrado abrir una brecha del tamaño de la cabeza de una aguja¿Cuántos golpes iguales crees que vas a necesitar para lograr romper esta armadura de mithril gigantesca?

Tulkas sonrió claramente, mostrando plena confianza en sí mismo. Sus ojos ardían con una llama y tenía la mente concentrada al máximo en la batalla.

-Creo que diez mil golpes bastarán –dijo, y saltó hacia el pecho del robot. Tulkas profirió un grito gutural que llenó el valle anegado de rocas, parecía la personificación de la furia. Cuando alcanzó el pecho del _Annihilator_, sus brazos empezaron a martillear en una tormenta de golpes terribles contra un mismo punto.

* * *

-¡Ulmo se dirige hacia aquí! –dijo Irmo- Ya he hablado con él. Cuando le he contado la situación, ha empezado a moverse de inmediato. Aulë¿Has hablado con Manwë? Estë¿Qué te ha dicho Oromë? 

Cuando Irmo miró las caras de sus compañeros, vio preocupación. Miró a Aulë.

-Manwë no ha contestado, -dijo el Ainu-. No puedo contactar con él, sólo se oye un zumbido...

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Irmo.

-¡Por nuestro padre¡Mirad arriba, a la cima del mojón de Manwë! –gritó Varda.

Cuando Irmo posó sus ojos sobre el punto donde debía estar el extremo más elevado del pináculo, no daba crédito. Vio que la cima estaba cubierta por una neblina desconocida. No era oscura ni luminosa, pero no dejaba atisbar su interior.

-¿Y si Manwë también está metido en problemas, Irmo? –dijo Varda.

-Hmm... esto no va bien –dijo Irmo-. Estë ¿Qué pasa con Oromë?

Irmo miró a Estë. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Hay un problema –dijo- He hablado con él... ¡Pero dice que se ha perdido por las montañas y no sabe volver¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Ah... idiota. Esto está muy mal... –dijo Irmo- ¿Por qué van las cosas así de mal, de pronto?

-¡Alguien tiene que subir a buscar a Manwë! Yo puedo llegar a dónde está rápidamente para traerlo aquí abajo –dijo Varda.

-¡Bah¿Por qué no tiramos la puta torre abajo y a tomar por el culo? –dijo Aulë. Una gota de sudor resbaló por las frentes de los Ainur mientras lo observaban- Así bajará más rápido... –añadió, poco convencido.

-De acuerdo, ya está. Varda, sube a buscar a Manwë... y en cuanto a Oromë... Estë, ve tú a buscarlo, no debería estar muy lejos y te será relativamente fácil encontrarlo –Dijo Irmo.

-Pero... ¿Por qué yo, Irmo? –murmuró Estë.

-No hay tiempo para discutir. Las cosas se están poniendo muy mal. Confío en ti Estë. ¡Apresúrate, ve! –Y la miró fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión extraña.

-De acuerdo. Volveré enseguida. –Y Estë se marchó volando.

-Yo me marcho también –Dijo Varda- ¡Aguantad un poco, pronto estaremos todos reunidos! –Y ascendió levitando a las alturas.

Las dos Aini se perdieron de vista en la distancia mientras los otros observaban desesperanzados.

-Espero que regresen pronto con Manwë y Oromë –suspiró Yavanna.- Si tardan mucho, derrotarán a Tulkas.

-No, antes lo ayudaremos nosotros –dijo Irmo- Alguna cosa podemos hacer todos nosotros, aunque seamos más débiles físicamente y no estemos preparados para esta eventualidad.

-Pero no servirá de nada si tardan mucho –contestó Yavanna.

Vána, que oía estas palabras, estaba comenzando a dudar. La esperanza de que todo se iba a solucionar se iba diluyendo en su espíritu. Entonces reaccionó violentamente, como si despertara de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Debemos confiar en Tulkas! –exclamó de pronto- ¡Él aguantará!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –preguntó Aulë escépticamente.

-Porque creo en él.

* * *

Entonces un grito de batalla rasgó el cielo, y la tierra retumbó. Se oyó la voz de Tulkas en todo su poderío, que liberaba todo su ki y gritaba. 

-¡TÉCNICA DEL PUÑO MARTILLEANTE¡¡COMBO DE LOS 10.000 GOLPES!

Sobre la pequeña grieta que había en el pecho de _Annihilator_ comenzó una tremenda lluvia de golpes, bastos y terribles. El sonido que se producía hacía pensar en una lluvia de meteoritos y en el lugar de la batalla se estaba formando un cráter de proporciones gigantescas. Fuertes corrientes de aire serpeaban alrededor de los dos Ainur, generadas por la velocidad a la que se movían los brazos de Tulkas y la energía de los impactos hacía saltar chispas de la lámina de mithril. La abertura poco a poco se iba ensanchando.

Melkor, cogido por sorpresa, intentó mover los brazos del _Annihilator_ para quitarse a Tulkas de encima. Pero cuando activó los controles, el robot no se movió.

-¡No puede ser! –Melkor comenzaba a preocuparse. Pero no perdió los nervios, y pulsó un botón. El robot salió volando con unos propulsores cohete que tenía en las plantas de los pies. Y Tulkas perdió la estabilidad por la onda de choque.

-¡Mierda! Te has escapado. Pero te he dado exactamente 5.000 golpes, ha faltado poco. ¡Si vuelvo a atacarte de esa manera, te derrotaré definitivamente! –amenazó Tulkas. Que estaba en el suelo- ¡Y ni siquiera estoy cansado, te lo advierto! Esto acaba de empezar.

El _Annihilator_ estaba a varios cientos de metros de altura, Melkor observaba a Tulkas con una gota de sudor cayéndole de la frente, pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Increíble... que fuerza bruta. Y que velocidad. Una frecuencia de impactos de 1.235 golpes por segundo. Incluso ha paralizado algunos mecanismos del robot. Su grito inicial ha creado una onda vibratoria que a hecho temblar la estructura del _Annihilator_, dicha vibración ha sido sostenida y amplificada por la velocidad a la que golpeaba. Por eso los brazos no se han movido: la tensión a la que estaban sometidas las articulaciones han dificultado el movimiento.

Tulkas no sabía nada de todo esto.

-Pero por desgracia para ti –continuó Melkor-, para activar el motor de propulsión sólo hay que crear una chispa con un impulso eléctrico que circula por cableado interno, y la vibración externa no influye en eso.

Tulkas dudosamente lo había oído. Así que pensó en atacar de la misma forma.

-¡Has dicho que esto acaba de empezar! –dijo Melkor, esta vez alzó la voz para que Tulkas lo oyera- ¡Tienes razón, pero yo lo acabaré enseguida! Lo único que tengo que hacer es no acercarme, ya que todos tus impulsivos ataques son directos y físicos.

Tulkas salió disparado de un salto hacia donde estaba el _Annihilator_ e intentó golpearlo, pero Melkor lo trató como una pelota. Es decir, cuando estaba cerca de sus piernas, lo chutó. Del impacto de las ondas expansivas generadas por el choque de Tulkas contra el pie del _Annihilator_ se formó un cráter en el suelo, y Tulkas se estrelló contra otra montaña que acabó totalmente destruida, junto con la cordillera que había detrás. Fue como si se hundiera un país entero. Cien millones de años de formación geológica fueron sustituidos por unos pocos segundos. El Ainu yacía en alguna parte de ese desorden rocoso, enterrado bajo toneladas de montaña destrozada. Melkor se mantenía en el aire, disfrutando de los encantos del poder y la destrucción gratuita.

-Creo que este es un buen momento para probar una de las armas secretas equipadas en el _Annihilator_. –dijo- ¡TULKAS, NO SE SI TODAVÍA PUEDES OÍRME, PERO ESTO ES EL FIN¡¡VOY A USAR UN ARMA SECRETA¡¡TE GUSTA LA COSTUMBRE DE GRITAR EL NOMBRE DE LOS ATAQUES CUANDO LOS EJECUTAS¿VERDAD?

Melkor revisó por encima las instrucciones del robot.

-Ya veo... así que utilizo mi propio poder y el robot lo concentra y lo dispara en forma de rayo láser mágico...

Melkor metió los brazos en dos aberturas de la cabina donde ponía "Insertar brazos".

-¡PUES ESCUCHA ESTO! –El _Annihilator_ comenzó a brillar con una luz ardiente y azul intenso. Cuando algo arde con una luz azul intenso es que hay problemas realmente graves y sería bueno comenzar a preocuparse, incluso si se es un Ainu- ¡ESTO ES EL FIN! (cómo me gusta decir esa frase) ¡CAÑÓN ANTI-VALAR!

De la boca del robot salió un chorro de luz azul que hubiera dejado cegado a cualquiera con sólo mirarlo (pero estos eran Ainur así que no ocurrió). El chorro de poder cruzó el espacio entre el robot y la tierra a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando el rayo alcanzó las rocas, estas se calentaron a tal velocidad que fundieron a magma inmediatamente, y sobró un huevo de entalpía así que llegó a una temperatura bastante alta, y la explosión generada no derrumbó el mojón de Manwë de milagro (y por la distancia que lo separaba del lugar, claro), pero ya no había valle, ni cordillera, ni rocas. Sólo un gigantesco mar de magma. Fuentes de lava decoraban un paisaje humeante y negro, incluso el cielo estaba rojo. Lo único que parecía intacto era Melkor en su _Annihilator_, flotando en el aire. El resto de Ainur también estaban inevitablemente levitando pues cualquier superficie sobre la que posar los pies había desaparecido de la zona. Los ojos de todos se posaban sobre puntos aleatorios del mar de magma, sin palabras.

* * *

-No puede ser... –murmuró Vána, llorosa- Es imposible... Tulkas no... 

-Hazte a la idea, preciosa. Ese tío no era para ti. –Dijo Aulë.

Vána ignoró el comentario.

-¿No podrías ser un poco menos basto, estúpido descerebrado? –le dijo Yavanna- Me estoy hartando de tus gilipolleces constantes.

Los Ainur comenzaron a discutir entonces, como verdaderos sabios señores de Arda que eran.

Nienna se acercó a Vána para consolarla.

-Vamos... yo te acompañaré en tu duelo con mis lágrimas... –dijo la Ainë, llorando (aunque ya estaba llorando desde hace mucho rato por su vida atormentada).

-¡Cállate¡Cállate¡No hay lágrimas que valgan, Nienna! –gritó Vána con todas sus fuerzas (lo que hizo que la tierra temblara, el aire se arremolinara a su alrededor, el magma se agitara violentamente en lenguas de fuego, etc, etc, etc.)- ¡Tulkas no ha caído¡Sólo necesita que le ayudemos, retendré a Melkor durante un tiempo mientras vosotros buscáis a Tulkas en el mar de magma!

-Pero Vána... veo el futuro muy negro... –dijo Vairë- No me gusta nada lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Creo que el rayo de Melkor presagia cosas malas.

-¡Oh, así que el rayo de Melkor presagia cosas malas! –saltó Aulë- ¡Tu sí que eres una Ainë verdaderamente útil, Vairë!

-No sé porqué, pero he estado notando vibraciones de mal rollo desde que llegó Melkor –prosiguió Vairë. A partir de ahí todos pensaron que sería mejor ignorarla en adelante.

-¡Quedaos aquí sin hacer nada, pero yo voy a ayudar a Tulkas, al precio que sea! –dijo Vána, con una cara de furia extraña en ella.

-¡Pero...! –Yavanna extendió la mano en dirección a Vána, dispuesta a decir algo para detenerla.

-Déjala –la detuvo Irmo, pensativo-, tiene razón. Deberíamos seguirla. De todas formas puede que ya esté todo perdido.

* * *

Melkor observaba el paisaje, encantado, pensando que quería que su morada fuera así. Bueno, añadiéndole cinco o seis puentes de piedra y un lugar para poner su fortaleza. Pero se desencantó. 

-Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer. Aún quedan unos cuantos semidioses por barrer.

-¡Eh, tu¡Mira aquí, desgraciado! –gritó una voz.

Melkor buscó el origen de esa voz y encontró a Vána, rodeada de un aura extraña de color blanco.

-Eres Vána ¿Qué quieres? –le dijo Melkor.

-Vengo a pararte los pies –contestó ella.

-En ese caso, gracias. Me ahorras el esfuerzo de perseguirte por Arda. Por cierto... Estoy intrigado por saber como piensas pararme los pies exactamente. Ya me has advertido inútilmente de tu presencia, eliminando la posibilidad de un ataque por sorpresa. ¿Por qué no me cuentas también lo que vas a hacer ahora? Te aseguro que no cambiará nada el que lo hagas.

Melkor rió perversamente.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Melkor? Antes no eras así. Eras altivo y egoísta. Pero no eras un... un demente.

-Bueno, antes no era consciente de lo que podía hacer con mi poder, no era plenamente consciente de mí mismo, pero ahora en Arda todo es tan... tan... ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡Mi espíritu se ha despertado, me ha sido mostrado el destino! Te repetiré lo que he dicho cuando he llegado: Ríndete, arrodíllate, acéptame como tu señor. Y tendrás todo lo que quieras.

-Lo que quiera... ¡Lo que quería! –Vána estaba realmente cabreada.

-Hubiera podido tenerte a mi lado su lo hubiera deseado, Vána... –dijo Melkor con una sonrisa.

Vána saltó hacia el _Annihilator_ pegando un grito, con la mirada fulgurante y llena de rabia. Pero sin ninguna lágrima.

No obstante, se detuvo.

Vána volvió a saltar llena de furia hacia el robot.

No obstante, se detuvo de nuevo.

No, de hecho la había detenido la mano que tenía posada en el hombro. Era una mano fuerte y pesada, y estaba caliente, y era roja. Vána se giró, y ante ella estaba Tulkas.

-Te he dicho que nadie intervenga, pasara lo que pasara –dijo el Ainu.

Entonces, Vána no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, que brotaron de sus ojos como el agua por una cascada (bueno, no tanta agua). Pero era como si Tulkas hubiera abierto un poquito un grifo y lo hubiera dejado degotando.

-Apártate, Vána –Tulkas tenía los ojos fijos en Melkor-. Ahora es cuando el bueno regresa cuando nadie lo esperaba y se carga al malo.

Tulkas apartó con suavidad a Vána y se acercó al _Annihilator_.

-Ahora eres maligno, Melkor. A pesar de haber causado todos estos destrozos, veo satisfacción en tu cara. –dijo Tulkas.

-Esto no es destrucción, Tulkas. –contestó Melkor- Es creación. Tu no pareces entenderlo, pero a mis ojos, este paisaje es una guapada. Magma por todas partes, volutas de humo gigantescas, el tono rojo que toma todo, el cielo apagándose, lenguas de fuego que se elevan a nuestro alrededor... Existir en un sitio así es realmente duro, ahí está gran parte de la belleza de este lugar. ¿No crees que es un buen lugar para el último round de esta batalla?

-Supongo que cualquier lugar es bueno para una batalla –respondió Tulkas.

Vána regresó con los otros Ainur. Cuando la vieron, todos miraron a su hombro izquierdo, dónde Tulkas había posado su mano. Vána vio en las miradas de sus compañeros que algo no iba bien, se tocó el hombro y notó algo. Luego se miró la mano y se asustó. Tenía la mano manchada de sangre.

-¡Oh, no! Eso es un mal presagio... –dijo Vairë.

-Vána –dijo Irmo, que sentía la necesidad de decir algo- No vamos a dejar que Tulkas caiga. Antes de que ocurriera, actuaríamos. No importa lo que Tulkas nos haya dicho antes, no podemos dejarlo tranquilamente a su suerte hasta que lleguen Manwë, Ulmo y Oromë.

Vána sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Observó a los otros Ainur y sabía que en ese momento podía confiar en ellos (más o menos).

* * *

No esperaba que el Cañón Anti-Valar consumiera tanta energía... me quedan sólo dos tercios de barra de energía, mierda. Y no lo he matado... no lo entiendo... pensó Melkor, cuando Tulkas se propulsaba hacia él utilizando energía de la que se usa para hacer kamehames y pegando un grito que provocó todo lo que provocan los gritos de los Ainur (huracanes, olas de 10 metros, terremotos, que peten las palomitas fuera del microondas y otros fenómenos paranormales). 

Ahora intentará de nuevo ese ataque de los 10.000 golpes. No quiero que me fastidie la chapa del robot... tengo que encontrar alguna manera de que el Cañón Anti-Valar le golpee directamente .

Melkor activó el piloto automático en modo esquiva y comenzó a repasar el booklet del robot.

La intención de Tulkas era volver a hacer su Técnica del Puño Martilleante, pero no directamente. Primero voló hacia el río de magma a toda velocidad y lanzó un poco de ki que provocó un chorro ascendente de magma a poca distancia delante del _Annihilator_, cosa que Tulkas aprovechó para situarse en un ángulo muerto de la visión de Melkor y, desde allí, sin previo aviso, atacar con la Técnica del Puño Martilleante. Por desgracia, Melkor tenía activado el sistema de esquiva automático, que constaba de una serie de sensores situados en varios lugares del robot y que abarcaban el cien por cien del espacio de alrededor con un alcance de una esfera de 500 metros de radio. Realmente se puede decir que Melkor tuvo mucha suerte y Tulkas muy poca, porque gracias a eso el robot pudo esquivar el golpe por sorpresa. Tulkas intentó golpearlo una vez más, pero el robot lo volvió a esquivar. La verdad es que el cacharro se movía de maravilla de un lado para otro. Pero Tulkas no perdía velocidad, aunque él mismo se sentía cada vez más pesado por el agotamiento y porque tenía menos de la mitad de la vida. Él era el Ainu del combate y no se rendiría así como así. De pronto, Tulkas recibió un golpe y fue enviado en un torbellino hacia atrás. Había sido un duro golpe. Melkor volvía a estar a los mandos.

Se dice que en el interior de cada ser vivo existe una fuerza enorme que se manifiesta en momentos de necesidad, o en instantes críticos. Se dice que a veces, cuando uno está al borde del precipicio, las ganas de vivir hacen que la fuerza física se multiplique. Una rabia descontrolada puede generar el mismo efecto. Se dice que, llegado a un determinado estado mental, el cerebro elimina los limitadores sobre los músculos y los nervios y el poder se multiplica sin necesidad de drogas ni pociones mágicas.

El poder oculto dentro de un Ainu debe ser descomunal.

El último golpe del _Annihilator_ había hecho que la barra de vida de Tulkas pasara a rojo, esto en principio era malo porque significaba que aproximadamente le quedaba menos de un tercio de la vida (por si acaso lo digo, no sea que algún lector desconozca este dato). Pero a veces, llegar a tener la barra de vida en rojo es bueno, porque cuando alguien tiene la barra de vida en rojo es cuando puede alcanzar aquél estado. Cuando la conciencia empieza a dar vueltas lentamente y a ir y venir. Cuando uno puede despertar su auténtico yo y se vuelve capaz de cosas increíbles. Por ejemplo: transformarse, pasar al nivel siguiente, hacer ataques más poderosos. Cualquier cosa menos morir.

Esencialmente, Tulkas es el guerrero más poderoso. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que hay muchos tipos de guerrero. Está el espadachín. Está el bárbaro. Tenemos al maestro en técnicas, el armario empotrado de dos por dos metros que no pasa por las puertas, los monjes shaolin... Pero Tulkas es un guerrero en el sentido más puro, más salvaje y primigenio de la palabra: aquél que hace de la lucha en bruto, salvaje, la corriente por la que discurre su vida. En el interior de Tulkas hay un berserker.

Y el poder oculto dentro de Tulkas ha de ser realmente bestial.

Algo dentro de Tulkas se derramó de pronto, como lo que una vez que ha empezado no puede ser contenido. Un pensamiento revoloteante dentro de sí. Una chispa generada por la fricción entre un eritrocito y la pared arterial. Un protón uniéndose al oxígeno de una molécula de agua perdida por el espacio intersticial de algún tejido. Un fotón excitando un electrón de una molécula cualquiera dentro de un compuesto aromático. Algo. Y los ojos de Tulkas cambiaron de color. Se volvieron de un rojo profundo. Su pelo ondeó y se levantó, agitado por un ki rojizo y terrible. Los dientes del Ainu rechinaron y sus labios se curvaron para mostrar una mueca furiosa. Sus músculos crecieron de tamaño, y los nervios se veían a flor de piel. El sudor perlaba su frente y su cuerpo desnudo. Tulkas pegó un grito tremendo y torció la columna hacia atrás, levantando los brazos hacia el cielo, terriblemente tensionados por una fuerza sobrenatural. El grito fue potente y prolongado. Lenguas de fuego se desprendían del cuerpo del Ainu. Fue tal la impresión que causó, que parecía que alguien hubiera cogido el mundo con una mano, como si fuera una sábana, en el punto donde estaba Tulkas, y entonces hubiera apretado el puño y tensionado, de tal manera que parecía que todo lo de alrededor se agitaba y se retorcía. El grito cesó y todo volvió a una relativa normalidad. Tulkas parecía incapaz de mediar palabra. Melkor lo observaba y comenzaba a tener miedo. Sentía exactamente la misma inseguridad y el mismo desconcierto que habían sentido los Ainur, excepto Tulkas y Námo, cuando Melkor había llegado con el _Annihilator_ frente a ellos. Un atisbo de duda había surgido, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerse preguntas, porque Tulkas saltó directamente hacia él. Melkor observó que la velocidad de Tulkas se había incrementado varias veces. De pronto oyó un fuerte chasquido. Tulkas superaba la velocidad del sonido, entonces Melkor sintió un impacto contra el robot. Y otro. Y otro. Y no sabía de donde venían los golpes. Hizo una vuelta de campana con el robot pero siguió recibiendo impactos. Aparte de las vibraciones, los golpes no parecían afectar mucho al robot, pero Melkor tenía miedo de que Tulkas concentrara sus ataques en un sólo punto. Entonces se le encendió una lucecita y se quedó quieto.

Tulkas golpeaba aquí y allá, iba girando alrededor del robot golpeando al azar para poner nervioso a Melkor. Su fuerza había aumentado. Sabía que tenía que concentrar sus ataques en un sólo punto, su mente no estaba para grandes complejidades así que en cuanto recordó la fisura del pecho fue a por ella. Pero entonces, ocurrió. El cazador fue cazado. Una mano gigantesca atrapó el cuerpo de Tulkas y éste quedó del todo inmóvil.

-¡WAHAHAHÁAAAA¡Muy bien! Lo siento Tulkas, me he adelantado a tus movimientos... –rió Melkor.

El Ainu oscuro vio a Tulkas debatiéndose para librarse de su prisión.

-Es inútil. –dijo Melkor riendo- Aunque tu fuerza se haya incrementado, nunca te podrás librar del agarre del _Annihilator_. No importa cuanto lo intentes, ni yo mismo podría hacerlo aunque gastara todo mi poder. La fuerza bruta que puede ejercer este robot es cien veces más potente que la mía, sería inimaginable que alguien lograra librarse de su abrazo. Lo que significa que ahora estás en mi poder... ¡Wahahaha...! Además, supongo, aunque viendo tu patético estado mental no tengo muchas esperanzas al respecto, que te preguntarás como te he atrapado moviéndote a esa velocidad –que reconozco que no dejaba de ser rápida-. Fácil respuesta, me he guiado por dos cosas muy evidentes: pensé que enseguida intentarías destrozar del todo la chapa del pecho del robot así que pude predecir tu posición con seguridad. Para darme cuenta del instante en que me ibas a atacar, más que fijarme en tu cuerpo, intenté fijarme en tu aura roja, que es mucho más fácil de advertir. Sólo tuve que prepararme, esperar el momento preciso, y practicar el Ainu-catching ¡Wahahá!

* * *

-Qué chiste más patético... –dijo Aulë. 

-¡Ahora no es momento de preocuparse por eso! –exclamó Vána- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

* * *

Tulkas comenzó a berrear y a gritar como un animal rabioso, incluso mordía la mano de mithril del robot. La mano lo presionaba terriblemente, pero el cuerpo de Tulkas aguantaba. Melkor sabía que sólo una cosa podía acabar con él definitivamente: el Cañón Anti-Valar. Entonces recurrió a una habilidad especial del robot. Dicha habilidad se basaba sencillamente en que el robot tenía una mano de repuesto dentro de los antebrazos. Es decir que podía perder una mano pero le salía otra. Este mecanismo estaba pensado básicamente para dejar al enemigo indefenso e inmóvil y después aplicar un potente ataque concentrado y eliminarlo sin problemas, o sencillamente para torturarlo sádicamente sin que pudiera responder. Era un mecanismo sencillo y poco imaginativo, pero útil. 

-¡WAHAHÁA¡Qué te parece esta técnica¡Se llama Técnica del Puño-prisión de Mithril! –se regocijó Melkor- Bueno, ahora debería acabar contigo con el Cañón Anti-Valar, pero... como ya no puedes hacer nada, antes me libraré de los otros. Así no podrán interferir después y me aseguraré de la victoria. Melkor encaró entonces su robot hacia el resto de Ainur, para su sorpresa. Aunque ocurrió algo más, que también sorprendió a medias a Melkor. Pues en el cielo brillaron tres estrellas que se reunieron, dos de ellas eran azules, una más pálida que la otra, y la tercera era de un vivo tono anaranjado oscuro. Esas estrellas, que aparecieron tras los Ainur, se fueron aproximando rodeadas de un aura y en el interior de cada una de ellas apareció una figura imponente. La luz se fue dispersando, y en ella aparecieron Manwë, Ulmo y Oromë.

Manwë llevaba a Varda, que parecía tener un sueño muy placentero, en brazos. Ulmo llegó con una toalla húmeda en la mano, la cual había usado para secarse. Oromë, simplemente, llegaba. Entonces, Manwë hizo chasquear los dedos y Varda abrió los ojos, medio perpleja.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó ella.

-Era necesario, necesitaba tiempo –contestó Manwë- Espero no haberte importunado, querida.

-¿Eh? –Varda se dio cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos- Oh, no pasa nada, la represión sexual aún no existe de hecho.

-Cierto –replicó él.

-Y aunque existiera... bueno... incluso una Ainë necesita echar una canita al viento de vez en cuando.

-¿Lo de viento va por mí? –preguntó Manwë, con una sonrisa de chico profident. Usó la magia para que le reluciera un diente, y se oyó un _cling_.

-¿Qué ocurre? –intervino Aulë- ¿Sólo porque Manwë se pavonea contigo en brazos te pones así? Que baratas son las Ainë...

-¿Qué te pasa, Aulë? –le chinchó Yavanna- ¿Es que estás celoso?

-¡Ja ja ja¿Celoso por esa flacucha? Por favor...

Varda saltó de los brazos de Manwë y miró a Aulë con el ceño fruncido. Yavanna se interpuso entre los dos para cortar los rayos que salían de los ojos de Varda.

-Aulë... –dijo Yavanna con seriedad- ¿Qué te importa lo que hagan ellos? Déjalos en paz... Por Eru... ¿Te parece razonable hablar de esta forma en una situación como la nuestra?

-Han empezado ellos diciendo tonterías fuera de horas...

-Por favor... ahorraos charlas inútiles –intervino Irmo- Tenemos cosas más importantes sobre las que tratar... como eliminar el robot de treinta metros que está a escasa distancia con intención de matarnos.

-No te preocupes –repuso Manwë, con una expresión de autosuficiencia- Melkor va a ser derrotado aquí y ahora. He estado observando todo este rato y he desarrollado una técnica secreta que nos llevará a la victoria.

-¡Pues llévala a cabo¡Rápido! –saltó Irmo.

-Sí, sí, no te exasperes... antes querría ofrecer un ultimátum a Melkor.

Manwë avanzó una corta distancia encarándose al _Annihilator_, observó el robot con detenimiento.

-Bonito medio de locomoción –dijo- Por desgracia, es inútil contra el Señor del Aliento de Arda. Ríndete ahora, Melkor, y dejaré que me sirvas.

Melkor respondió con una sonrisa arrogante y llamó a Manwë estúpido por lo bajo.

-Veo que tu respuesta es la de un inconsciente, has elegido pues. No eres tú quien domina el destino, te lo demostraré en un momento.

Manwë volvió con el grupo de Ainur.

-Necesito que me paséis vuestra energía –les dijo.

La primera reacción fue de _boooooooh_.

-Por Eru, Manwë... –mumuró Oromë- Mira que aquí en Arda todo es nuevo, y nunca se había producido ningún enfrentamiento antes que este, pero es que incluso así tengo una terrible sensación de dejá vu. No me lo digas, tirarás un rayo con toda nuestra energía concentrada contra Melkor.

-Mmmm... pues sí –respondió él.

_¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Puede ser efectivo_. Pensó Aulë, aunque no lo dijo.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Puede ser efectivo –dijo Yavanna.

Irmo carraspeó.

-Bueno, yo veo varios aspectos a considerar –dijo-. Por ejemplo, que Manwë podría fallar al lanzar el rayo. Y aunque impactara, no sabemos hasta qué punto podemos confiar en que destruya el robot. Y aún en el caso de que lo destruyera, no sabemos si Melkor quedaría afectado y si tendríamos suficientes fuerzas para derrotarlo después.

-Nah, nah, nah, demasiados cálculos. En una batalla no hay tiempo para todo eso. Simplemente que Manwë lance el rayo y acabemos con esto –dijo Oromë.

-A todo esto, Oromë ¿Dónde está Estë? –preguntó Irmo.

-Cuando matemos al malo te responderé, no antes –respondió el Ainu.

-Aaaah...

* * *

Manwë se colocó en una posición extraña, de tal forma que sus codos estaban orientados hacia lados opuestos, sus antebrazos perpendiculares a su tronco, y con las manos unidas frente a su tórax, con los dedos índice y medio de las dos manos tocándose en toda su extensión y apuntando hacia arriba. 

-¡Vamos! Pasadme vuestra energía –exclamó vivamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Debéis extender vuestros brazos hacia mí –respondió Manwë.

-Ah... claro.

Los Ainur lo hicieron. Mientras tanto, Melkor observaba la escena, pensando: "_¡Están preparando un superataque combinado¿Debería apartarme¿Debería no apartarme¿Debería contraatacar con un super-rayo¿Qué debería hacer¡Cáspita, es un momento crítico y embarazoso!"_ Es decir, la clásica parálisis momentánea causada por el inminente lanzamiento de un superataque, gracias a la cual no importa cuan lento o predecible sea ese ataque para que este impacte irremediablemente sobre su objetivo.

Alrededor de Manwë iba apareciendo un aura de colorines, que representaba el poder combinado de los Ainur, que se iba amasando. También había estrellitas y demás efectos. Y se oía un zumbido, y lenguas de fuego que se levantaban, y el mar de magma se agitaba, el humo giraba y giraba, etc, etc, etc, etc.

Una vez los Ainur estuvieron agotados y no les quedaba un ápice de energía, Manwë se preparó para el ataque. Concentró todo el poder en un punto y lo escupió.

Total, que Manwë tiró un chorro de luz de tres millones de kilotones hacia el robot para hacerlo pedazos. Lástima que no tuviera muy buena puntería, porque el rayo pasó de largo y se fue a estrellar contra Tulkas, encerrado como estaba en su prisión mithrílica. Bueno... lástima no.

Melkor ni siquiera pudo sonreír, de tan idiota que le había parecido la escena. Sólo alcanzó a medio-sonreír con la parte derecha del labio, y a entornar los ojos expresando incredulidad y vergüenza ajena, mientras observaba a los Ainur increpando a Manwë por su imbecilidad. Pero entonces iba a pasar lo que nadie había previsto, sólo que esto había pasado tantas veces que ya no resultó tan increíble, y los que estaban allí apenas se sorprendieron. He aquí un relato más cercano de lo que ocurrió:

Vána, al ver que el rayo impactaba contra Tulkas, se temía lo peor. Éste había golpeado directamente a Tulkas, mientras el Ainu estaba atrapado en el puño del robot, y la energía fue descargada sobre él. Justo después del impacto, la energía que irradiaba el complejo Tulkas/puño-de-mithril era tan grande que resplandecía intensamente y no era posible ver el resultado del choque. Pero cuando ésta se disipó, Tulkas seguía pareciendo Tulkas, no había sido destruido, y no parecía más dañado siquiera. Esto tranquilizó a Vána, aunque no detuvo el impulso de Melkor. El Ainu Oscuro se dispuso a aprovechar el error de Manwë para acabar con los Ainur mediante el empleo de un método indeterminadamente doloroso, pues no llegó a ponerlo en práctica. En lugar de eso detuvo su acometida, pues Melkor había notado una onda. Y cuando notó esa onda, el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue "Oh, vamos... ¿Y ahora qué?". Pues descubrió, como descubrieron el resto de los Ainur, que el cuerpo de Tulkas emitía una energía renovada. Surgía una especie de luz dorada de su cuerpo, e incluso alguien hubiera dicho que sonaban unos épicos redobles de batería de fondo. Esa energía levantaba un viento que hacía temblar a los Ainur, e incluso al _Annihilator_. Por la frente de Melkor cayó una gota de sudor, pues notaba que en el cuerpo de Tulkas había una energía terrible. El Ainu rojo comenzó a debatirse, con los ojos en blanco, reuniendo la energía en los brazos y en el tórax. Emitió un quejido.

-No podrá librarse del Puño-prisión de Mithril –murmuró Melkor. Aunque en sus pensamientos había más un ruego que una afirmación. Porque no en vano era Melkor hábil previsor, y en ese instante tuvo una certeza que desearía no haber tenido.

Y resonó un grito y una explosión cuando Tulkas se liberó, y apareció en medio de una nube de polvo que se disolvió lentamente en el viento. El aura que desprendía el Ainu provocaba la extraña sensación de que detrás suyo y envolviéndolo había un rostro enorme y terrible de color rojizo, con los ojos llameantes.

* * *

-Manwë... –murmuró Irmo. 

-Perfecto, todo ha ocurrido según lo tenía previsto –reaccionó Manwë, como si las palabras hubieran sido lanzadas por un resorte colocado en su laringe.

-Tulkas ha absorbido la energía del rayo que has lanzado por error –dijo Varda- ¿Realmente lo tenías todo previsto?

-Sí... bueno, esto...

-¡Es excelente, has tenido una gran idea Manwë! –dijo Irmo- Has simulado que ibas a atacar a Melkor con un rayo destructivo cuando en realidad no lo era, y has fallado aposta para pasar todo nuestro poder a Tulkas, quien, de hecho, es el único que realmente está en condiciones de destruir a Melkor.

-¡Exacto! Eso es exactamente... –contestó Manwë.

-¡Nombremos a Manwë Señor de los Ainur! –gritó Oromë.

-¡Sí, nombrémosle Señor de los Ainur! –corearon varios de ellos -¡Salve, Manwë, Señor de los Ainur¡Salve, Manwë, Salvador de Arda!

Y los Ainur se regocijaron (aunque no fuera el mejor momento para ello).

* * *

Mientras tanto Tulkas iba a enfrentarse por tercera o cuarta vez al _Annihilator_ (ya he perdido la cuenta, lo siento). El cuerpo de Tulkas parecía arder en llamas, el pelo se le encrespaba y ahora era realmente poderoso. Sus músculos estaban tan absurdamente hinchados que parecía que de un momento a otro reventarían sin más. Se dirigió a Melkor con una especie de voz grave y gutural. 

-ÉSTE ES EL FIN –dijo. Y lo dijo de tal forma que era difícil contradecirle. Resonó en la cabeza de Melkor de una forma tan aterradoramente irreversible que el Ainu Oscuro estuvo a punto de caer en las redes de la impotencia. No obstante, no en vano Melkor era el más poderoso de los Ainur (siempre y cuando no estuvieran en estado hypervitaminado), y reaccionó con varios controles del robot. Estaba pensando en bajarle los humos a Tulkas y se preparó para atacar al Ainu combinando sus armas. Sabía que tenía por ahí una sierra mecánica de mithril y algunos gadgets que podían resultar útiles. Esbozó brevemente un posible plan de ataque. Disparó varios misiles buscablancos hacia Tulkas. Él ni siquiera se movió, levantó un brazo y detuvo los misiles sin inmutarse. Melkor los hizo explosionar y una bola de energía rodeó al Ainu, lo cual dio una oportunidad perfecta a Melkor para colocarse detrás de su enemigo y crear un holograma justo donde estaba antes. Cuando Tulkas reapareció de entre la explosión, Melkor lanzó su robot contra él para atacarlo, haciendo girar la sierra mecánica de mithril, de manera que Tulkas viera solamente a la forma holográfica arremetiendo contra él. Pero el Ainu rojo siguió sin moverse. El verdadero Melkor atacó por detrás a Tulkas; hizo descender la sierra mecánica hacia el trapecio del Ainu por la derecha, pero para su sorpresa, después de ejecutar el ataque de arriba hasta abajo y mirar hacia donde debían estar las dos mitades de Tulkas, vio que el Ainu estaba intacto. Echó un vistazo a lo que había sido su arma, y vio que las piezas que la componían caían al mar de magma, algunas fundidas, otras dobladas y retorcidas, otras no cayeron porque se habían volatilizado. Oh, Eru... ¿Mithril volatilizado¿Dónde se ha visto eso?

Melkor volvió a mirar a Tulkas; luego volvió a mirar su arma; miró de nuevo a Tulkas; su vista se posó en el arma de nuevo, y por fin, creyó lo que veían sus ojos.

Tulkas ni siquiera estaba afectado, de hecho Melkor no había encontrado ninguna resistencia al atacar. Su arma simplemente se había desintegrado por el contacto con el cuerpo de Tulkas... Una décima de segundo fue lo que tardó Melkor en darse cuenta de que estaba perdido.

Tulkas estiró el brazo derecho hacia delante, entonces, en un momento dado, pudo escucharse una especie de zumbido o chasquido, al tiempo que el brazo de Tulkas pareció moverse como un relámpago. Y todo el brazo derecho del robot, hasta el hombro y más allá, o bien explotó, o bien se fundió, o bien saltó por los aires, o bien se coló por un agujero dimensional. La cuestión es que _Annihilator_ se quedó manco, los detalles no interesaban a Melkor en ese momento. Si hubiera mirado hacia atrás, habría visto que el valle de magma se había derramado, pues donde antes había una cordillera de montañas ahora había un boquete desproporcionadamente basto de varios kilómetros de anchura, y unos cuantos más de profundidad, y todo el magma se coló por ese agujero insondable. Nadie sabe, salvo Eru, qué clase de criaturas descansan en las profundidades de la tierra, y por lo general nadie quiere saberlo; sólo saben que, si alguna vez quisieron tomar el aire, ahora tenían un lugar donde hacerlo.

* * *

-Ha superado el nivel de los Ainur... –murmuró Yavanna, tan impresionada como el resto. 

-Tengo la teoría –intervino Irmo- de que Tulkas tiene ahora un poder tan enorme, que incluso se podría comparar al de Eru –un trueno rugió en el horizonte, como diciendo: "No te pases de listo, jovencito"-. Esto... bueno, siendo muy inferior al de Eru, podríamos decir más bien que la diferencia entre el poder de Eru y el del nuevo Tulkas es menor que la diferencia entre nuestro poder y el de nuestro compañero... –rectificó Irmo. Un trueno rugió en el horizonte, como diciendo: "Esfuérzate un poco más o vas listo". Irmo dejó escapar un bufido de resignación- Bueno, todos me habéis entendido ya, pero vamos. Que Eru le da mil patadas a Tulkas, y Tulkas nos da mil patadas a nosotros.

La tormenta venidera pareció disiparse lenta, muy lentamente... como diciendo "Hummm...".

-Pero eso significa que Tulkas está realmente a otro nivel –dijo Yavanna.

-¡Tus dotes de observación son increíbles¡Realmente increíbles, Yavanna! –escupió Aulë, pronunciando el nombre de forma casi despectiva.

-Te odio –le espetó Yavanna.

Aulë pareció no inmutarse ante esta respuesta. Vána estaba observando a Tulkas, ansiosa de hacérselo pasar bien más tarde.

* * *

-Voy al baño un momento y enseguida vuelvo –dijo Melkor a Tulkas. 

-ÉSTE ES EL FIN –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Y Tulkas, allí donde estaba, desapareció de pronto. Y alrededor del robot apareció una especie de esfera traslúcida de color rojo que lo contenía. Melkor observó la esfera y su superficie era como a trazos, parecía como si rotara descompensadamente. Tardó un poco en caer en la cuenta de que se trataba de Tulkas dando vueltas rápidamente alrededor del robot. Melkor se dio cuenta, porque como una imagen venida del subconsciente, aunque era incapaz de fijarlos en un punto, veía los ojos de Tulkas que lo miraban desde todas direcciones. Se sentía rodeado, incapaz de responder.

-¡ESFERA DEL FIN DEL MUNDO! –oyó Melkor, con una voz que retumbó en sus oídos y en media Arda. Varias cosas se resquebrajaron por ahí, y algunas montañas más se destruyeron. Y cuando el Ainu Oscuro se encontraba impotente y atrapado, la esfera desapareció de pronto y se oyó de nuevo la voz.

-¡EMPALAMIENTO DEL FIN DEL MUNDO! –Esta vez, el grito había sido el más potente, y las nubes se arremolinaron más de lo que estaba siendo de por sí lo habitual en el transcurso del combate. Explotaron más cosas, y hubo de las más variadas consecuencias geológicas. Aparecieron varios volcanes activos y vaya usted a saber cuantas cosas más. La Torre de Manwë también tembló peligrosamente, aunque no pareció afectada al fin. Y Melkor, aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, notó una sacudida que iba creciendo en intensidad y, si hubiera podido fijar la vista y hubiera tenido la percepción necesaria para ver el paso del tiempo a cámara super-lenta, habría podido observar delante suyo un puño rojo, seguido de un brazo, y tras éste, el cuerpo de Tulkas que había atravesado el robot de abajo hasta arriba, saliendo por la cabeza. No había un sólo mecanismo del _Annihilator_ que hubiera quedado utilizable después de aquello.

* * *

Vána se volvió loca con aquello y se puso a chillar el nombre de Tulkas, entusiasmada. Los demás también estaban contentos de que las cosas hubieran ido así, claro, aunque alguno llegó a preguntarse si Tulkas era amo de sí mismo y si seguiría con ganas de pelear después de derrotar a Melkor. Hay gente que siempre le busca tres pies al gato, los Ainur no tienen porque escapar a la estadística. Por desgracia para todos ellos, la situación dio un vuelco inesperado (lo cual, a estas alturas, ya no debería tener nada de inesperado). Después del último ataque, Melkor salió de la cabeza destrozada del _Annihilator_, y parecía indemne por cierto. Pero extrañamente, la cara de Tulkas mostraba una mueca de agonía. Como si soportara una gran tensión, fruncía el ceño con los ojos cerrados y apretaba los dientes. Cayó al suelo jadeando, y agarrotado. 

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Tulkas? –preguntó Varda, mientras una gota de sudor le perlaba la frente.

-¿Le habrá dado una rampa? –dijo Oromë.

-Tal vez su cuerpo no ha podido soportar el esfuerzo –propuso Manwë.

-¡Sí¡Exacto¡Tiene sentido! –saltó Varda- Como dijo Irmo antes: Tulkas ha rebasado el umbral de poder de los Ainur siendo un Ainu, por lo que por su misma constitución no ha podido resistirlo demasiado tiempo. Para mantener tal poder haría falta una entidad superior a un Ainu.

-Eso es malo –dijo Irmo.

-Claro que es malo, ahora no podrá derrotar a Melkor –matizó Varda- ¡Mirad, parece indemne, Tulkas sólo ha destruido esa especie de coraza gigantesca!

-Exacto –siguió Irmo- Y es malo en otro sentido. El poder que se ha disipado del cuerpo de Tulkas era en realidad nuestro poder...

-Eso significa... –murmuró Varda.

-Que estamos indefensos –Irmo acabó la frase por ella.

* * *

Vána fue hacia donde estaba Tulkas y lo llamó, y aunque Tulkas estaba consciente, se le veía sometido a un gran dolor. Se debatía penosamente en el suelo y no parecía consciente de Vána, llorosa, a su lado. 

Melkor recapacitaba sobre lo ocurrido, y le pareció que en definitiva había tenido suerte. Evaluó su situación. Su robot había sido destruido, pero así como había obtenido a _Annihilator_, obtendría otro engendro aún más terrible en un futuro próximo. Él tenía aún prácticamente toda la vida, excepto diez o veinte puntos que le habían ido quitando entre una cosa y otra y porque tenía el estómago un pelín revuelto, pero nada importante. Y conservaba dos tercios de la magia. Considerando, como sabía muy bien, que los Ainur habían gastado casi toda la magia en el rayo concentrado lanzado por Manwë, y que Tulkas no parecía capaz de subir más niveles, ni de ataques extraños ni ninguna otra cosa rara, le pareció a Melkor que podía resolver la situación en ese mismo escenario. Para dejar clara su idea recitó una vez más su eslogan:

-¡Oh, hermanos¡Someteos a mí ahora, reconocedme como Señor de Arda, o desapareced en el acto!

Sin esperar respuesta, miró a Tulkas tendido en el suelo, y se ha de reconocer que tuvo más cabeza de la que normalmente tendría el malo en una historia de este tipo. Pues decidió que si por mala suerte tenía que retirarse, no querría tener que volver a enfrentarse a Tulkas. Así que decidió deshacerse primero de él. Extendió el brazo hacia abajo, con la palma de la mano abierta (forma de decir a los cuatro vientos "Eooo. Voy a lanzar una bola de energía"). Observó a Vána, junto a Tulkas, y ella miró hacia Melkor con expresión de odio. El Ainu Oscuro tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que sería una pena destruir a Vána, ya que era realmente hermosa. Además, por alguna razón, le agradaba la expresión de odio con que lo miraba, y se fijó en sus bellos ojos, que centelleaban impávidos, iluminados por fuertes sentimientos desde su interior.

-¡Bah! –dijo Melkor- ¡Qué demonios! Tampoco es mi tipo –Y lanzó una bola de energía hacia la pareja.

Vána se sobresaltó, pero supo reaccionar a tiempo: Antes de que la bola impactara, levantó un escudo mágico, empleando el poco poder que le quedaba. No pensaba que pudiera resistir, pero si se hubiera rendido si hacer nada hubiera sentido asco de sí misma... ¿Y dónde iría cuando fuera destruida¿Volvería al Vacío Ignoto de la Nada? Se dio cuenta de que no le importaba realmente el lugar a donde fuera, sólo le importaba estar junto a Tulkas. Su escudo estaba a punto de ceder, no sentía magia, o poder, o ki, o como queráis llamarlo. Lo que sintió fue la voz de Varda a su lado.

-Estoy contigo, Vána.

La vio soportando el peso de la bola de energía también, contribuyendo a que el escudo no cediera. Junto a ella vio también a Irmo; y a Yavanna; y a Aulë, que levantó el pulgar hacia ella y sonrió con pose de buen chico; y a Oromë; y a Vairë; y a Námo, que parecía ausente, por completo indiferente ante la situación...

-Vána... pereceremos... pero pereceremos juntos –escuchó ella. Parecía la voz de Irmo. Ella, más allá de cualquier esperanza, se irguió orgullosamente y pronunció estas palabras:

-¡Escuchadme¡No repitáis esas palabras otra vez¡Nunca más!... Tulkas me dijo una vez... que un verdadero guerrero... en medio de un combate... jamás debía pararse a pensar sobre la victoria o la derrota... que un verdadero guerrero... se concentraba en la lucha... y no tenía nada en mente... salvo quizás... ¡La suave caricia con la que el aire envolvía su cuerpo!

Esas palabras, dichas en ese último momento de desesperanza y con Tulkas tumbado dramáticamente en el suelo, fueron ya la R·E·H·O·S·T·I·A. Y los corazones de los Ainur se encendieron en un último grito combativo. El escudo se fue a tomar por el culo, la bola de energía se fue a tomar por el culo, las pobres montañas que se formaran con el ataque anterior fueron destruidas otra vez, Melkor se vio involucrado en una onda que le arrastró, los Ainur ya no sabían ni donde estaban. Una explosión brutal.

* * *

El humo se disipó para que pudiera verse lo que había ocurrido. La escena era trágica. Había un cráter del tamaño de un país en el suelo. Y los cuerpos de los Ainur estaban desperdigados, inmóviles. Sin vida. Y en el cielo se oyó una risa entrecortada que sonaba helada como el acero, y siniestra como el abismo ¿Hace falta decir que se trataba de Melkor? El Ainu Oscuro seguía vivo. 

-Increíble –mumuró él- Por fortuna han perecido, pero no entiendo qué ha ocurrido en el último momento... Se suponía que no les quedaba chakra, pero han creado una onda repulsiva que ha superado mi bola de energía y la han hecho estallar, afectando todo lo que había alrededor... ellos han caído, o bien por la explosión, o bien porque han gastado hasta la última gota de poder. Por suerte yo estaba indemne y he podido resistir. Bueno, no hay que preocuparse más, ahora...

Pero no acabó la frase, porque notó una presencia entre el humo cerca de él.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Te he cogido por sorpresa Melkor. Parece que soy más listo de lo que crees.

-Ma... Manwë... –balbuceó Melkor.

Así era, Manwë estaba allí, levitando, con una sonrisa en la cara y mirada arrogante.

-Pero... ¿No te ha afectado la explosión?

-Me hubiera afectado... si hubiera estado allí –contestó Manwë, con un tono sencillamente indiferente.

-Pero... Pero... Entonces... Has dejado que los demás se sacrificaran para tener tu oportunidad más tarde... –dijo Melkor, más como una afirmación para sí mismo que como una pregunta.

-Exacto –respondió con una sonrisa- Bueno, la verdad es que pensé: "Eso de ser Señor de Arda no está nada mal. No sacrificaría a los Ainur para ello, pero siempre puedo aprovechar las circunstancias en mi favor" ¿Acaso es algo malo? Y... –sonriendo y guiñando un ojo, añadió- ¿Qué puede ser malo, comparado contigo?

-¡Ja ja ja! –rió Melkor- Es cierto, es cierto... Eres más listo de lo que creía, Manwë. No sin razón eres el segundo en poder... ¿No querrías ser el Número Dos de Arda?

-Me temo que no, Melkor –Manwë pronunció la _e_ de Melkor muy abierta, la _o_ ligeramente aspirada, y la _r_ final la alargó, de manera que el nombre sonó terriblemente despectivo.

-Bueno –Melkor se encogió de hombros, como quien se dispone a comerse los últimos míseros granos de arroz del plato cuando considera que podría ahorrarse la molestia- Entonces, supongo que simplemente acabaré contigo.

-Arda es demasiado pequeña para los dos –recitó Manwë lacónicamente.

-Entiendo –suspiró Melkor, quién se dispuso a utilizar su magia. Alrededor de sus manos apareció un aura negra, que parecía un humo viscoso. Manwë, así mismo, hizo girar aire en las palmas de sus manos creando bolas de viento, y aunque dicho así parezca un poco ridículo, eran como cuchillas rotando a toda velocidad. Las moléculas del aire girando y rotando rápidamente emitían un zumbido amenazador. Los dos Ainur más poderosos se miraron fijamente un instante a los ojos, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Y el asalto comenzó. Melkor ganó en la tirada de iniciativa y actuó primero, el humo negro de sus manos tomó forma, y se convirtió en una mano negra alargada y grotesca que se extendió hacia Manwë. Cuando el Ainu la esquivó, otra mano negra surgió de la primera y él la destruyó empleando la fuerza centrífuga del viento que tenía en su mano. Pero fue inútil, porque otra mano negra salió de detrás e intentó apresar a Manwë, quien tuvo suficiente rapidez para huir de ella y desplazarse hacia Melkor. Entonces el Ainu Oscuro extendió la otra mano hacia su enemigo y de ella surgieron más manos negras que se le acercaron, rodeándole. Manwë parecía atrapado, y las manos se abalanzaron sobre él hasta que no se le vio debajo de una nube negra. Melkor no tuvo tiempo de plantearse si había vencido, porque sintió que Manwë estaba justo detrás suyo. Notó una fuerza terrible contra su espalda y se alejó con un movimiento brusco casi por instinto, pues presentía que sería descuartizado si no lo hacía.

-¡Has escapado de mi Mano Negra y has aparecido detrás mío! –exclamó Melkor, con una sonrisa.

Manwë parecía descontento por haber fallado el ataque sorpresa.

-Me he desplazado con el viento, sólo he tomado su forma para escapar.

-Pero... eso debe consumir bastante magia. ¿No has gastado casi todo tu poder cuando habéis reunido vuestras fuerzas? –preguntó Melkor, sorprendido.

-No, antes sólo he utilizado el necesario, no me gustaba la idea de quedarme sin magia. Pero eso no debería importarte. –Manwë nunca había parecido tan serio ni pragmático, parecía que lo envolvía un aura distinta que la que tenía habitualmente- Concentrémonos sólo en llegar a un desenlace y no derrochemos nuestras fuerzas hablando.

Hubo silencio. Durante un momento reinó una calma profunda. El viento silbaba en un rumor agudo, levantando polvo negro. Melkor percibió que el siguiente paso sería el último, y si lo daba en falso ya no podría recular. De pronto, también le entraron ganas de acabar con aquello rápidamente, pues le pareció ver en los ojos de Manwë demasiada determinación, y eso no le gustó. Entonces, Melkor inició el ataque. De nuevo, de sus manos se extendió un humo negro, pero esta vez invadió el cuerpo de Melkor y comenzó a extenderse por detrás de él, formando una especie de cúpula. Los muros de humo negro avanzaron desde detrás de Melkor, acercándose a Manwë, quien aguardó inmóvil, sin dejarse invadir por el temor ni precipitarse. La superficie oscura se cerró detrás de Manwë, tomando la forma de un óvalo negro hueco por el interior, donde había ausencia de luz. Los dos Ainur se encontraban allí dentro.

-Éste es el escenario que he creado para tu muerte, hermano menor. Lo llamo Death Egg –dijo Melkor.

Se oyó un zumbido amenazador, Manwë lanzó una bola de viento contra el muro negro. Cuando ésta impactó, se deshizo, creando un pequeño agujero al exterior que se cerró inmediatamente. Manwë sonrió. Aunque no había ninguna luz, tanto Melkor como Manwë podían ver perfectamente. Su visión no se limitaba al espectro visible, como la humana. De todas formas cualquiera de ellos podía crear luz sin esfuerzo alguno. Melkor estaba de espaldas al muro, a una palma de él, así que tenía la espalda inatacable. Y Manwë estaba virtualmente atrapado dentro de esa prisión oscura. Por toda la superficie interior del óvalo surgieron formas alargadas en forma de espada, y de la misma sustancia oscura, y se fueron elongando hasta rodear el cuerpo de Manwë desde todas direcciones. Entonces Melkor sonrió.

-Estás perdido –dijo- No podrás esquivar todos los dedos negros. Sólo con que te toque uno de ellos te consumiré, robando tu magia y tu vida. Y se acabará todo.

Y en ese instante las agujas se lanzaron hacia Manwë desde todas direcciones. El Ainu no parecía preocupado, ni antes, ni después. Melkor no se extrañó. Manwë utilizó su magia para protegerse y creó una barrera de aire, similar a las bolas de viento, que cubrió todo su cuerpo, y las agujas no podían traspasarla, quedaban desintegradas por la energía del aire antes de alcanzar a Manwë. Esa defensa no tenía ninguna grieta. Pero Melkor ya había reunido toda su magia antes de atacar, y la lanzó en forma de rayo destructivo en el momento en que Manwë se protegía, seguro de que cualquier defensa que éste hubiera desarrollado sería ineficaz contra un ataque de tal magnitud. Pero en el momento en que lanzó el auténtico ataque, Melkor dejó de controlar las agujas negras y Manwë, quien esperaba algún tipo de truco, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse sorprender. El Ainu, advirtiendo que el primer ataque había cesado, desvió la barrera –que ejercía una función tanto defensiva como ofensiva, pues destrozaba lo que tocaba- en dirección al rayo. En el momento del impacto, la barrera de Manwë desvió una gran cantidad de energía en todas direcciones, pero tanta potencia tenía el ataque de Melkor que Manwë tuvo que utilizar todo su poder sólo para no acabar destruido. No pudo atacar, sólo pudo defenderse. Ya hemos dicho muchas veces que Melkor era el más poderoso de los Ainur, pues no lo decíamos gratuitamente. Aunque Melkor había utilizado toda la magia que le quedaba, Manwë también, y la energía dispersada resbaló contra las paredes de humo negro y lo hizo estallar desde dentro. La explosión fue de una gran magnitud. Aunque los Ainur luchaban a unos dos cientos metros de altura, la onda expansiva formó un nuevo cráter en el suelo (nuevo, porque ya había muchos por toda la zona, prácticamente aparecía un cráter cada vez que un Ainu hacía algo), además se desintegró la roca de las montañas que se elevaba por encima de esa altitud, formando montañas con una meseta totalmente plana en su cima. La Torre de Manwë no se derrumbó, por suerte o por casualidad. Y cayeron dos cuerpos al suelo, en el centro del cráter. Apenas se movían. Melkor y Manwë estaban malheridos y habían utilizado todo su poder. Melkor se retorció, intentó levantarse pero vio que le era imposible. Adoptó una expresión entre la rabia y la resignación –pues no tenía más remedio que resignarse a permanecer tumbado-, oyó quejidos lastimeros de Manwë, y le pareció que él tampoco se podía levantar.

-Hemos gastado toda la energía. Ya no podemos continuar –dijo Melkor- Pero yo he estado a punto de derrotaros a todos, soy el justo ganador. Erais muchos contra uno sólo.

-Pero tu tenías esa especie de coraza mágica –respondió Manwë- No digas que has ganado cuando aún no ha habido un ganador. Debemos resolver esto de la manera que sea, es inconcebible que esta importante batalla acabe en un empate.

-¿Acaso puedes moverte? Acaba conmigo si puedes, pero seguro que ya no tienes magia.

-Tengo tanta magia como a ti te pueda quedar... pero hay otras maneras... de resolver esto... –Manwë hizo una pausa para tomar aire, pues le costaba respirar- ¿Conoces el piedra papel y tijera?

-¿Estas sugiriendo... que nos juguemos el Destino de Arda a un simple piedra papel y tijera?

-Sí... es la única forma de hacerlo.

-Así sea, pues. Comenzaremos... con tres rondas. Si después de estas tres rondas estamos empatados, cosa que no pasará, continuaremos hasta que alguno de los dos gane una ronda.

-Me parece bien. Comenzaremos dentro de cinco segundos...

* * *

Ambos Ainur cerraron los ojos, y hubo cinco tensos segundos de silencio absoluto antes del último combate. Silencio absoluto. Ya no había viento, y nada se movía. Como si Arda estuviera también sin energía. En la distancia, los cuerpos de todos los Ainur yacían inmóviles. Sin el aliento de la vida. Melkor y Manwë ya eran ajenos a todo aquello, su mente estaba inmersa exclusivamente en la última batalla que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Ambos sabían que si empataban después de tres rondas, no tendrían suficientes energías para una cuarta, en tal caso, uno de ellos tendría que pensar un número entre el cero y el uno, y el otro trataría de adivinarlo, pero no les agradaba la idea de llegar a ese extremo. Entonces, tras cinco segundos, los dos abrieron de pronto los ojos y extendieron los brazos uno hacia el otro. Manwë decidió sacar papel, pero Melkor sacó tijera, y la primera ronda fue para el Ainu Oscuro. El Destino de Arda pendía de un hilo. 

-Ha... ha... ha... –intentó reír Melkor- ¿Eres consciente, Manwë, de que si pierdes el próximo asalto, habré vencido yo, y seré el Señor de Arda?

-Lo se... pero el combate aún no ha terminado. Todavía faltan dos rondas... –respondió él- Cinco segundos más...

Y volvió el silencio. Aunque las mentes de los Ainur no estaban calladas. Melkor intentó adivinar el siguiente movimiento de su adversario, pero se confió, pensando que podía empatar ahora y ganar en la tercera ronda, e incluso fallar ésta y ganar la siguiente. No había manera de saberlo, pero decidió que Manwë probablemente cambiaría y sacaría tijera o piedra. Melkor decidió sacar piedra, porque vencía a la tijera y empataba con piedra. Además pensó que la posibilidad de que Manwë eligiera tijera era ligeramente mayor a la posibilidad de que se decantara por piedra, ya que él había sacado tijera en la primera ronda y puede que el subconsciente de Manwë se viera influenciado por ello. Así fue que pasaron los cinco segundos, y los Ainur extendieron sus brazos. Miraron sus brazos, y Melkor puso cara de asco y rabia. Manwë había optado por sacar papel de nuevo, que derrotaba a su piedra. Eso significaba que ambos llevaban una victoria, por lo tanto, todo se decidiría en la siguiente ronda. Si es que no empataban.

-Has tenido mucha suerte, Manwë... –Melkor emitió una tos ronca y horrible- Mucha suerte... Pero contaba con la posibilidad... de que ganaras esta ronda. Yo ganaré la siguiente –Melkor puso toda la seguridad de que disponía en el tono de su voz, aún así, en el fondo no estaba del todo convencido; dudaba. Aunque la verdad es que apenas tenía aliento para hablar.

-Hablas mucho... Melkor –respondió Manwë. Melkor vio que en su expresión y en su voz no había ningún sentimiento. Ni satisfacción, ni altivez, ni arrogancia, ni ira... Ni siquiera pudo observar auto-confianza. Y eso fue lo que más turbó la mente de Melkor, no había manera de predecir los movimientos de Manwë– No malgastes tus energías hablando... Continuemos con la última ronda... y te aseguro... que en cinco segundos se habrá acabado todo.

Y hubo el tercer silencio de la última batalla de los Ainur contra Melkor.

Melkor volvió a analizar la situación. Manwë había sacado papel dos veces seguidas, era improbable que sacara lo mismo otra vez... ¿Qué idiota sacaría papel tres veces seguidas¿Qué tipo de estrategia era aquella? Entonces a Melkor se le ocurrió que había entendido la estrategia de Manwë gracias a esas preguntas. Llegó a la conclusión de que sacar papel dos veces seguidas era una táctica para perturbarlo, por el simple hecho de sacar dos veces seguidas lo mismo ¿Acaso pretendía Manwë tentarlo de que sacara tijera? Se dijo a sí mismo que nadie salvo un idiota sacaría la misma mano tres veces seguidas, que era una trampa para que él sacara tijera en la última tirada. Eso significaba que Manwë seguramente sacaría piedra, por lo que él debería sacar papel. Pero puede que Manwë hubiera previsto también eso, y que sacara tijera, es decir, que hubiera una doble trampa... Descartando tijera y papel, le quedaba piedra. Sólo en el caso que Manwë sacara papel por tercera vez, lo cual era improbable, él perdería. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más pues el quinto segundo había llegado. Así que Melkor decidió sacar piedra con la esperanza de ganar o, por lo menos, empatar. Manwë extendió la mano en el mismo instante en que lo hizo Melkor. El Ainu Oscuro miró fijamente la mano de Manwë: ésta tenía el meñique y el anular doblados bajo el pulgar, y los dedos índice y medio extendidos. Eran unas tijeras. Melkor intentó sonreír, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para ello. Sólo alcanzó a balbucear unas cuantas palabras...

-He vencido... Manwë... te he derrotado... era el Destino... El título de Señor de Arda me corresponde...

-Te equivocas... –respondió Manwë, para sorpresa de Melkor- Observa tu mano...

Melkor no necesitó hacerlo pues, horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que no tenía el puño cerrado, sino abierto y con la mano relajada. Y se dio cuenta de que cuando había extendido el brazo, su mano tampoco estaba cerrada. Él había decidido hacer piedra... ¡Pero su mano había hecho papel! Melkor intentó juntar todos los dedos bajo su pulgar. No pudo. Estaba demasiado agotado para hacerlo. Entonces se maldijo a sí mismo, y maldijo al destino, y maldijo a Manwë.

-¿Cómo... es... posible? –musitó.

-Has pecado de arrogante, Melkor... –respondió Manwë, con dificultad- Y también... de descuidado... Y eso te ha llevado a ignorar mis palabras... Ya te he repetido varias veces que no malgastes fuerzas inútilmente... Pero tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo para seguir esta norma. Es tu defecto, por ser el más poderoso.

-Pero... no es posible... ¿Cómo has previsto esto? –preguntó el Ainu Oscuro, ofuscado- ¿Cómo has ganado?

-Me he basado en algo fundamental, dado nuestro estado... Estando al límite de nuestras fuerzas, vale la pena pararse a pensar que cada uno de los movimientos del piedra papel y tijera... requiere una cantidad distinta de energía... A estas alturas... ya has podido entender... que hacer papel no consume energía; hacer tijera consume la energía necesaria para flexionar tres dedos; sin embargo, para hacer piedra, hay que flexionar todos los dedos... por lo que es el movimiento que requiere más energía... Aunque las diferencias sean nimias en condiciones normales... En este caso sí que eran importantes...

Manwë se calló y comenzó a jadear, para recuperar paulatinamente el ritmo respiratorio normal. Después continuó hablando.

-Mi objetivo era... conseguir que en la última ronda... intentaras sacar piedra. Por ello pensé... que si sacaba papel dos veces seguidas... llegarías a la conclusión de que no lo iba a hacer una tercera... si el papel vence a la piedra... lo único que tenías que hacer para asegurarte de que no perdías era... sacar... piedra... –Manwë jadeó de nuevo cuando calló.

-Pero... eso no basta... –dijo Melkor- ¿Qué hubiera pasado, por ejemplo... si hubiera sacado papel también yo, al principio? Si hubiera hecho eso... tal vez me hubieran quedado suficientes energías como para... en la última ronda... hacer... piedra... En tal caso... te habría derrotado... –Melkor hizo una breve pausa para recuperar aliento- ¿O... si en la segunda ronda hubiera ganado también¿O es que... habías pensado incluso en eso?

-En la segunda ronda... has sacado piedra... en realidad viene a ser lo mismo que en la tercera ronda... no esperabas que sacara papel de nuevo, así que... decidiste sacar piedra... para por lo menos... asegurarte de que no perdías... aunque no habrías podido estar seguro... pues no es tan raro repetir un mismo movimiento dos veces consecutivas... La segunda ronda ha servido para que sacaras piedra y desgastarte... Aunque no estaba seguro de que lo harías... Pensé que lo menos probable... era que sacaras tijera, es decir, que repitieras la tirada... Además... sacando papel... yo ahorraba fuerzas... En la segunda ronda llegué a pensar que podrías haber vencido... pero al ganar yo la segunda ronda de esa forma... no dudé de que tenía la victoria en mis manos...

-Pero yo podría haber repetido el movimiento... –repuso Melkor.

-No... No lo pensé... –dijo Manwë, con sus últimas fuerzas- Te conozco demasiado hermano... aunque tu no te dieras cuenta... ser el segundo en poder me resultaba muy duro... y me marqué un sólo objetivo... llegar a tu nivel... o incluso... derrotarte... Te observaba continuamente... eras para mí... un modelo a seguir... Por eso he llegado a conocerte tan bien... conocer tus pensamientos... tu forma de ser... tus puntos débiles... Y eso me ha dado la llave de la victoria... Porque... se que tu no sacarías papel jamás... tu eres de los que sacan piedra... tu eres de los que cierran el puño con violencia... alrededor de sus objetivos... Por eso... te he dicho... que tu defecto es tu arrogancia... y el hecho de ser el más poderoso... –Manwë se dio unos segundos para recuperar el aliento- Hermano... has sido derrotado... Yo soy el Señor de Arda... y lo seré hasta el fin de Arda... Ahora bien... no me llames ya nunca más... Hermano Menor...

-Entonces... era por eso... –dijo Melkor- Tal vez he perdido esta vez... _Hermano_... pero volveré con fuerza renovada... en este mundo o en el siguiente... os derrotaré... No obstante... como _Hermano_... esta vez te reconozco... Resguardaos... hasta la próxima vez... Pues no penséis que tendréis suerte por dos veces... –Y Melkor se deshizo en un polvo negro que fue arrastrado por el viento y desapareció de allí.

Manwë tendido sobre una tierra baldía, negra y carbonizada, destruida por la Batalla de los Ainur contra Melkor, observó como el cielo violáceo se iba tornando de un negro profundo a medida que sus párpados iban cayendo sobre sus ojos. El Ainu perdió contacto con el suelo, y su cuerpo flotó en el Vacío un breve espacio de tiempo antes de caer de nuevo. Y la Torre de Manwë, el Señor de Arda, se desmoronó finalmente en sus cimientos, provocando un estruendo que nadie oyó. Y así finalizó, trágicamente, la Primera Edad de los Ainur en Arda.


End file.
